


A Proposal For A Future

by skyheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Golden Deer Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheart/pseuds/skyheart
Summary: Waking up next to Claude wasn’t how Ingrid thought her morning would start. However she would have to learn to get used to it.A heartbroken Claude and desperate Ingrid strike a deal for their freedoms and strengthening the bonds between Fodlan and Almyra. The two have little to nothing in common, but perhaps their mutual respect can blossom into something more.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Currently the following characters do not survive:  
> Dimtri, Sylvain, and Dedue

_Waking up with Claude snuggled up next to Ingrid was not how she thought her morning with start. However, she would have to learn to get used to it._

* * *

The war had ended the night before. Ingrid found herself drinking in sadness as the rest of the Golden Deers celebrated the victory. She was deep in thought regretting the choice she had made years ago to switch houses at the Officer’s Academy. She had set out to become her own woman away from her ties to the kingdom. She couldn’t focus around her childhood friends. Now they were all dead, with the exception of Felix who never cared for her. She had witnessed Dedue murdered right before her remembering how awful she had treated him for nothing more than where he was born. It was a shame that Ingrid carried with her everywhere. They had made amends years before, but she could never forgive herself for her terrible behavior especially because there was no one Dedue loved more than Dimitri, her prince that as a knight she was supposed to protect. In the end, Dedue was a million times the knight she would ever be, dying to protect Dimitri. Where was Ingrid? Instead of staying by her prince and childhood friend, she separated herself wanting to join the fierce new professor and their chosen class the Golden Deers.

She was on her third ale at the tavern fighting back tears when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Claude with a concerned look on his face. “Ingrid, the wars over. Come celebrate with us. You shouldn’t here be wallowing alone.”

With that Ingrid couldn’t take it anymore. Tears came streaming down her face. Claude took her in his arms. She felt bad for getting his clothes wet but appreciated the comfort. Despite their differences, there was something about Claude that Ingrid had always admired. He was a natural leader with a more than friendly attitude. Claude was not initially a draw when she first switched, but she had learned to work with his more relaxed behavior. His personality was like a vacation compared to the strictness that Ingrid had grown up with. She loved Dimitri like a brother. She dreamed of one day being a knight protecting him, but she felt things weren’t right back in their academy days. Duscur left them, broken children. Dimitri blood-soaked. Felix forever living in Glenn’s shadow. Ingrid not only heartbroken but without a future. Slyvain did his best to keep them all together, but it was clear that childhood friends could no longer stand each other’s company. Ingrid made the choice that for at least her school year she would embark on her journey to knighthood without them, then she’d return to The Kingdom ready to take Glenn’s place and sever Dimitri, that was the dream. Sitting in the tavern she wasn’t sure what she was going to do now. For the second time in her life, Ingrid’s future was uncertain.

Claude just kept his arms around her doing his best to soothe her. He looked around at the rest of his celebrating army no one was paying attention to the two of them. “Ingrid perhaps you should get back to your room.” Claude knew the last thing Ingrid would want was to have everyone see her breaking down. She kept such a stern serious appearance never showing any sign of weakness. She was never anything more than a proper knight, Claude admired her for that, but it also concerned him.

Ingrid nodded and lifted herself up.

Claude reached into his coin bag and tossed the payment for the tab.

“I have money,” snapped Ingrid.

“Please, let someone do something for you for once.”

Ingrid bit her lip. “Fine," she said and began to make her way to the exit with Claude trailing behind her. She turned to him. "I don’t need an escort back to my room. Just stay here and enjoy your victory.” The way she said 'victory' was full of bitterness. 

“I was actually just leaving.” It was a lie, but he couldn’t let her walk home in the condition that she was in. Ingrid wasn’t drunk, but Claude knew that sad and buzz wasn’t exactly better. His army could manage to celebrate without him.

* * *

They walked together in silence. They kept their distance. Ingrid’s mind wandering back to the battlefield as Claude’s mind wandered to Ingrid. They weren’t close, Claude couldn’t even consider her a friend. He spent a while questioning her reason for joining the Golden Deer house. He knew that Professor Byleth was part of the reason. When he got to know Dimitri, Slyvain, and Felix he realized that she it was probably best for her separate a bit. She was constantly picking up after Slyvain and being belittled by Felix. Dimitri had cared for her, but as friendly as the late prince was there was always something troubling him. Claude often wondered if Ingrid’s male-centered lifestyle had somehow made her so cold. She couldn’t display weakness or express herself without fear her friends would look down on her femininity. So she carefully hid it.

“I’m fine, you can go,” said Ingrid once they reached her room.

“I don’t think you’re fine. Let’s go inside and talk for a bit.”

“Why are you so concerned about me? You’re not my king.” Ingrid sighed. “I have no king. I have no idea what I’m going to do.” There it was a confession. Though all the bitterness Ingrid was lost.

She fumbled with the key and swore under her breath until Claude decide to place his hand over hers and guided the key into the lock. She turned the key and unlocked her room.

She looked at Claude who had a smug smile on his face.

“You see, it’s okay to ask for help.” He invited himself into her room. Ingrid’s room was predictable. Clean and orderly. It was void of any personality. Everything was in the place where it should be except for a bunch of papers that littered her desk. Claude picked one up as Ingrid lite candles.

“Marriage proposals,” said Ingrid. “I’ve been at war for years, almost all my friends are dead, and my father is still sending me marriage proposals.”

Claude read the letter he picked up the dim candlelight. It was a very formula request without a drop of romance. These mean have zero interest in wooing Ingrid. The area that Duke described seemed rather nice and they emphasized stables, something Ingrid would surely love. “This duke doesn’t seem too bad. He’s requesting a virgin though?”

“Felix,” Ingrid answered. “Roughly after Glenn pasted. We don't like to talk about it. It was a mistake,” she said to Claude’s surprise. He had honestly assumed that she was still a virgin.

She took the letter from his hand and crumbled it.

“I can’t believe your father’s just interested in selling you.” Claude took a seat on her desk chair.

“It’s not like that. I have to actually start to look at those again,” she said sadly taking a seat on her bed.

“What about the knighthood?” he asked her.

Ingrid laughed bitterly. “What about it? I have nothing to serve. My knighthood vanished when Dimitri was killed. This war has taught me so many things. The thought I was trying to make Glenn proud, but perhaps Felix was right. Being a knight is foolish. I’m better off being a just wife.”

With that Claude laughed. “Ingrid I couldn’t imagine you as just a wife. You’re too determined, too smart, and also very stubborn. Any man to marry you should know that you're not one to just stand still and look pretty.” Claude remembered her being the biggest pain in his ass as a teenager. Claude would never admit it, but he did listen to her constant nagging now and again. In secret, she had made him a better.

Ingrid laughed. “It’s not like anyone wants me for my personality. It’s about my crest-”

“Which could mean nothing in the new Fódlan. Ingrid perhaps you don’t have to be a knight or a wife, perhaps you can be whatever you want,” said Claude. His head had been spinning with the idea of freedom for Fódlan since the battle ended. He couldn’t wait to leave back home and start on establishing new relationships between Almyra and Fódlan. Ending war was just the start of his work.

“Even if that’s true. My family still needs money. My father will keep sending me these letters until I’m a spinster Claude. You don’t understand I was born promised to Glenn. I was lucky that I loved him, but I’ve had very little say in anything.”

Ingrid’s passion and dedication to her late fiance were strange to Claude. She was only thirteen when he died in Duscar. What was Claude doing at thirteen? Enjoying plays and reading poetry. Definitely not planning a future of marriage.

“I couldn’t imagine being in love at so young,” said Claude.

“Not only was I in love with him, but I admired him. I wanted to be like him. When he died I felt like I had to do something. I joined the Officer’s Academy despite everyone’s disapproval. That was the only and last time I’d gone against my family’s wishes. Look where it’s landed me?” She made a move around the room with her hands.

“In a bedroom with one of the most handsome guys in all of Fódlan? Doesn’t seem like a bad outcome to me,” said Claude.

“You’re impossible,” said Ingrid with a smile. Claude admitted to himself that he enjoyed the challenge of making Ingrid smile. "I owe it to my family to return home a failure and just pick a husband."

Claude moved from the desk to the bed next to Ingrid. Their conversation was drawing him closer to her. He wanted to understand if this was really what it was like for women and girls in Fódlan. He took her hand, to his surprise she actually blushed and moved her hand back. “I’m not making a move on you I swear, I’m just trying to comfort you.”

Ingrid collapsed onto her bed burying her face in her pillow. “Sorry, this is all overwhelming.” She was clearly embarrassed by being so open around Claude. He wondered who was the last person she had been this vulnerable with.

He placed a hand on her back. He began to rub her back like her mother used to do to him as a child. She could feel her tenseness melting away as his touch.

“Claude,” said Ingrid in a small voice. “I’m terrible, why are you being so nice to me?” she asked.

“Because I’m not terrible.”

Ingrid lifted herself up. She placed her hands firmly on Claude’s shoulders. For a second he was worried that she was about to choke him until he felt her tugging him down. They met for a kiss and soon Claude had fallen on top of Ingrid.

Her lips traveled from Claude’s mouth down to his neck. He rolled his eyes back in surprise. He wasn’t used to a girl being this forward or aggressive. Her hands worked their way to unbuttoning his shirt, getting inpatient with her inexperience Claude removed himself from her. With his legs straddled around her, he removed his shirt. “Are we really doing this?” he asked before he decided on helping her remove her clothes.

Ingrid answered by kissing him again. “Let’s do this before I change my mind.”

“Ingrid,” Claude said sternly. “I’m serious. Do you actually want to sleep with me or are you just sad?”

Ingrid swallowed hard. “Can’t it be a little bit of both?” she asked in a weak voice.

“I’m not that type of person,” said Claude.

“Look, I’m sad,” said Ingrid. “But I’m not drunk. I’d be pretending if I say I haven’t thought about this. About you.”

“Really?” said Claude shocked. As far as he knew Ingrid was constantly irritated and pestering him. There was no way that she actually had an interest in Claude. Of course, Claude always had girls after him. Perhaps this more of his own fault than Ingrid's. Much like everyone around him he never noticed her much as a woman. She was a soldier. A comrade on the battlefield, not a woman with emotions and desires.

In response, she pushed Claude off her. She pulled off the ribbons from her hair and stood up. She began to strip down in front of Claude. In the candlelight, he could actually appreciate her well-toned body from years of training and horseback riding. She was athletic and different from the dainty girls that he had preferred.

She crawled over his body and began planting intense kisses on his chest working her way up to his face. “Help me forget Claude?” she begged into his ear.

He ran his fingers through her silky blond hair. It was strange to see such a mighty woman crumble over him. He wanted to help, but he wasn’t sure if having sex with her was going to solve her problems. He actually thought having sex would make things much worse. He believed what he said earlier, Ingrid was too good to be a wife. She was a leader, a solider, she was too smart and too determined. She should be in a position of power. 

An idea popped into his head.

Ingrid resumed kissing Claude. He kissed her back with a gentleness that she seemed to enjoy as he felt her body form goosebumps against her skin. He cupped her face. “Come home with me,” he said. Claude had let everyone know about his Almyran heritage not that long ago. He had announced after their victory his plans to return home and help mend relationships between his home and Fódlan. With someone like Ingrid, a beloved member of Faerghus she would be perfect to help him.

She pulled back from him. “What?” she asked her face crinkled in confusion.

“Come with me to Almyra, I’ll marry you. I’ll pay the largest dowry…”

Ingrid rolled off of him. “Claude, what are you talking about?” She rubbed her fingers against her temples.

“Your freedom, Ingrid. Look, I don’t want to get married as much you do. No doubt my father and mother would be expecting me to pick a bride soon. I’m not ready to be tied down and I don’t think you are either. We can get married and rule together and do whatever we want or whoever we want after that.”

“Are suggesting that we have a fake marriage?”

“I’m suggesting that we have a real marriage. I can get your family out the debt. You’d make an amazing queen. With your ties to the kingdom, mine to the alliance and Almyra we can help build a better world.” Claude was getting excited at the idea.

Ingrid scoffed. “Claude, you don’t like me. How could you marry me?”

“We like each other about the same. You were just crawling all over me. Begging me to sleep with you.”

“That’s completely different," she said sounding embarrassed the whole situation. "I just wanted to do something besides cry and think about my future.”

“With me Ingrid you’ll have a future.” The idea wasn't perfect, but like everything, Claude believe in it.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “This is the least romantic marriage proposal and I’ve ever received, and I’ve received letters from men in thirties since I was a teenager.”

“Which is exactly why you should take it," said Claude with confidence. "You need a husband and I need a strong leader to help me run Almyra. You don’t want to just marry anyone Ingrid. You’re too good for that and you know it.”

“I don’t know the first thing about politics.”

“Please, you got the same education as friends and you’ve always been more capable than them,” said Claude. It was a statement he felt was true, she was just as smart as any of the men she had grown up with. All of them were destined for leadership roles as a birthright.

“Keep my friends out of your mouth,” she snapped. “You don’t know the first thing about them and they’re dead.”

“Sylvain and Dimitri wouldn’t want you to be just a wife.” The statement was a stab in the dark. He wasn't sure what the fallen men had thought about Ingrid's potential, but he could tell from the change in Ingrid’s face that it had worked. There was some truth to his words.

Claude wrapped his arms around Ingrid surprised by how soft she felt in comparison to her muscular body.

She must have been tired of fighting it his tenderness because rested her head against his shoulder instead of pushing him away. “You’ll really pay that much to my family?”

“You’re pretty with a crest, you’re smart, and you come from a good family.”

“A poor family,” she corrected him.

“A non-threatening family that cannot afford to go to war. My father would trust me more if I had someone like by you my side. I’m sure he’ll pay what they need and more,” He said. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Showing affection came easy to Claude, it would be a breeze to fake loving Ingrid to their families.

Like a child, she wiped the kiss away. “Can you really marry someone you’re not in love with?” she asked sounding frustrated.

Claude scoffed. “It was easy enough for you to do it.” He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, which Claude accepted as her saying he was right.

Ingrid was silent for a moment. Claude could see that she was thinking it over. “Okay,” she finally said. “I accept your proposal, however, there should be rules.”

“Of course,” said Claude with a smile. Ingrid was the perfect person to rule by his side. He wasn’t kidding when he said his father would be impressed by her. She was virtuous and brave. His father was never impressed with the girls that Claude had courted. He assumed them to frivolous and weak, too dainty to rule which was strange because Claude's mother was the picture of femininity.

“First, if you are to have mistresses I must first approve of them.”

“You mean Hilda?” said Claude raising an eyebrow. It was a surprise to no one that the darling daughter of House Goneril and Claude were more than close. If he was being honest with Ingrid he had prepared to propose to Hilda, but the war had changed their plans. During their school days they had talked about him bringing her home to meet his parents, but her feelings for him had shifted. She had grown more sensitive from everything she had witnessed. Particularly seeing Dimitri slaughter in a deranged attack against Edelgard. A month ago he had confessed that he loved her and she responded by saying that she couldn’t deal with this and walked away. He felt humiliated. “You don’t have to worry about Hilda.”

“It could be anyone. I just want to know who you’re spending time with,” explained Ingrid. “It’s for safety reasons. The last thing I need so some mistress trying to murder me in my sleep.”

Goddess, what were they teaching the children of Faerghus. “That’s fair,” said Claude, although he found the accusation an exaggeration. He couldn’t fathom any young girl he’d bed trying to kill his wife. “Will you be taking a lover as well?”

Ingrid blushed at the suggestion. Claude could get used to how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. “Claude, let’s just talk about the terms. We’ll work out the details as we go.”

“Fine by me,” said Claude.

“I’d like my own chambers. I’m not sure what the Alymra traditions are, but I think separate rooms might do us well. Especially if you’re going to be having other women over.”

Claude nodded. It was a smart idea, he wasn’t sure if he could share a room even a giant room with Ingrid for too long. He had the perfect spot to put her as well. There was a room with a large window that overlooked the stable and had a training ground right below. It was used mostly for storage, but he was sure it could be turned into a beautiful chamber for Ingrid, complete with a gorgeous bath where she could relax after riding or training. Claude wasn’t committed to falling in love with Ingrid, but he could promise that she would be happy as his bride.

“This next question is kind of hard, but we should talk about before we make and deal and it becomes a…problem.”

Claude’s ears perked up. He could see Ingrid was very nervous about where this was going. He took her hand. This time she accepted it without hesitation.

“Do you want children?” she asked looking at him with wide eyes like she scared of something.

Claude placed a hand on the back of his neck. They were both from noble families, there was only one answer they were allowed to have, but this was about their freedom. If Claude was being honest the idea of being father scared him just as much as becoming king, but there were things he had to do. He needed an heir. Not having a proper heir was exactly what shuffled him from his childhood home into a world he wasn’t familiar with.

“Ingrid, you know we have to.” Appealing to her sense of duty made Claude feel dirty especially since this arrangement was happening so she wouldn’t be tied down with a life she hated.

Ingrid laid back into bed. “I’d hate to have a girl,” she said after some time.

Claude rested next to her. “What? You wouldn't want a cute little princess running around.”

“It’s just no fun being a girl,” said Ingrid closing her eyes.

Claude placed a kiss on her forehead. “If we're partners we could make a world where there is nothing better than being a girl.” He yawned. He wasn’t sure if Ingrid heard him because he noticed she was fast asleep. He tried to slip away from the bed but was drawn back in by her hand.

Ingrid yawned. “Can you stay? I'm realizing that I'd rather not be alone,” she asked in a tired voice.

He answered by staying right next to her. They settled in a spooning position with Ingrid acting as the big spoon. There was something nice and protective about Ingrid that he couldn’t place, but he had to admit that he liked it.


	2. The Pink Dress

The pink dress her mother had picked out itches like no tomorrow. Ingrid fought the urge to scratch her legs, she knew it would be impolite and unbecoming. She would just have to grin and bear it for the next few hours. It was days after her twelfth birthday. The annual visit to Fraldarius was as boring as ever. After twelve years she should be used to meeting and dinner party rituals, but every time she was bored out of her mind.

As her parents discussed and the terms with the Rodrigue and wife, Ingrid and Glenn sat quietly waiting for time to pass. Ingrid longed to be somewhere with her friends or better yet at the stable. Instead, she was stuck with all these boring adults and their boring conversation. She knew that she should attempt to pay attention because this was about her marriage after all, but nothing had changed in for either her or Glenn since they were younger.

“I don’t believe this is the right choice. Rodrigue, do you understand the danger he’ll be in?” Ingrid heard her father asked. His angry tone had snapped her out of her daydream.

“I very much understand the dangers of being a knight, but Glenn has trained his whole life to serve the king. Much like the rest of us. He is to be knighted. It doesn’t affect his promise to Ingrid,” explained Rodrigue.

Ingrid wasn’t sure what got the conversation heated but it was the most entertainment she had in a while. She was immediately engaged in what was happening. She looked from her father to Rodrigue and back to Glenn who had a smug look on his face. Did something in their agreement change?

“Glenn sweetheart, please take Ingrid to the other room with the boys we need to have a word with her parents in private," requested his mother.

Glenn nodded. He left his place at the table to help Ingrid out of her chair. He offered his hand to Ingrid and she took it. As they walked out of the room she took note of the worried look on her parents' face.

The pair walked down the halls together in the giddy fashion that they always had when excused from the proposal meetings.

“The dress looks terrible on you,” commented Glenn. The Fraldarius men were not the type for romantic words. Glenn, a little more charming and well behaved than his younger brother was still sharp nevertheless.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “If you only knew how much I want to burn the thing.” She finally reached down and scratched behind her knee where her white pantyhose clung too tight. She was certainly growing too big for them, but she wouldn’t want to ask for new clothes. She didn't want to bother her father for such expenses. 

“You’re more attractive in your riding clothes.”

Ingrid laughed. “Glenn, I’m already engaged to you. No need to attempt to woo me. Goddess, who are you, Sylvain?” Their mutual beloved friend was a known flirt. While charming his antics and behavior towards women bothered Ingrid. The moment he made a pass at her grandmother was really irritating.

Glenn smiled and reached for her hand. “Trust me, my dear. I have no interest in being anything like Sylvain. There’s only one girl in the Kingdom for me.” 

Holding his hand Ingrid felt herself blush. There was no denying that Glenn was more handsome than her last visit. His jawline was becoming more chiseled. His long black hair was fixed in a braid similar to Ingrid’s, minus her ribbons the only accessory she requested. Glenn was transforming into a man right before Ingrid’s eyes. She felt like a child in comparison.

“I was distracted in there. Why did they start fighting?” asked Ingrid as continued walking.

Glenn cleared his throat. “I’m going to the Royal Guard. I’m going to serve the king.”

Ingrid stopped in her tracks. Glenn walked further until her hand slipped from him. He turned and walked back to Ingrid.

“What is wrong?” he asked her.

It took Ingrid a moment to find the words. She looked up at Glenn with her blue eyes wide. “You’re going to be a knight?”

“Yes,” he replied. “After my birthday.”

“But you’re only fourteen.”

“I’ll be fifteen. Ingrid, I’m so good. You should see me in combat training. I could even teach you a few things if you like.”

“Glenn, I think combat training is different than actually becoming a knight.”

“This is my dream. Do you not believe in me?” he asked the hurt in his voice clear.

Ingrid was confused. Glenn was more than her fiancé, but her best friend. The life a knight was a dangerous one. She knew that Glenn had always wanted to be knight, but she figured he would grow out of it. Felix should be the one to become a knight. Felix was the better swordsman and he wasn’t the heir since both the Fraldaruis children had be blessed with a crest.

Not sure what to say Ingrid could only respond by wrapping her arms around Glenn and burying reaching head into his chest which should barely reach. She often wondered if she could ever catch up to him in height. He was taller and taller every time they met. He’d be a million feet tall by their wedding.

“I love you,” she said. The words fell from her with ease. She didn’t have to think of it.

Glenn wrapped his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. He sighed. “I love you too, Ingrid.”

* * *

The meeting replayed in Ingrid’s head constantly. There must have been some way to fix it all. Could she have spoken up and demanded the engagement called off if Glenn became a knight?

Instead, Ingrid stayed quiet. She supported Glenn. Their parents had arranged for them to spend the whole year together since Glenn would be leaving. In trusting her horse to her big brother Ingrid stayed winter and spring with Glenn. They spent their days mostly training. Other times he took her horseback riding or they played games with Felix. At night they returned to their rooms, but sometimes sneaked out to steal sweets from the kitchen. They would invite Felix, but he hated anything sugary. Ingrid had suspected Glenn felt the same. He would only take a bite or two of anything they ate. Summer and Fall were spent more of the same at Ingrid’s home. It was a blissful time for the two of them. Then it was over.

* * *

For a man who had just won a war Claude smelled heavily. Ingrid couldn’t, deny that soft fragrance of lavender and rose oil that clanged to his skin. Were men allowed to smell this good?

She looked over at the Prince. She would be kidding herself if she didn’t find him attractive. She wasn’t a fan of the facial hair he grew over the years. It covered his perfect jawline but other than that she found him gorgeous. She spent most of her school days bickering with him. Claude's relaxed behavior was troubling. The war had changed the way she looked at her old House leader. She survived under his guidance. Her attempt at bedding him last was genuine.

She reached out and touched his face. Green eyes flickered from the thickest eyelashes she’d ever seen. How could eyelash be beautiful? She wondered. Everyone had eyelashes they severe purpose. Eyelashes protected eyes, they weren’t special yet his eyelashes seemed to be precious. Poetry bored Ingrid, but she sure there was something flowery and poetic about Claude’s eyelashes. She lacked the words for it.

Claude stretched and placed a hand on Ingrid’s cheek. Despite her best efforts he made her blush.

“Morning Sunshine!” said Claude. “I’m writing home today. By the time we get to Almyra they should already be expecting us,” he said getting up from the bed and retrieving his shirt. “Hopefully they’ll have your chamber prepared. How are you feeling?”

Ingrid sat in the center of her bed legs crossed feeling dizzy from the energy radiating out of Claude. Was he really this peppy and excitable all the time?

“I’m nervous,” answered Ingrid.

“You can back out,” he said softly.

Ingrid considered it. Nobody besides the two of them knew about the engagement. They could call the whole thing off now. It could just be a night of drunk friends making plans that they knew were lies.

Ingrid’s eyes wandered over to her desk. She had looked at the letters scattered across the desk for weeks now. She didn’t like a single match. At least she could say that Claude was handsome and charismatic. It was more than could say about any of the men in those letters. “I’m fine. We should do it,” replied Ingrid.

“Excellent,” said Claude. “I had a few ideas about our trip that I would love run by you.”

Ingrid flashed him a puzzled expression. “Claude, you’ve been asleep. When in the world did you start planning all of this?”

Claude laughed. “I can strategize in my sleep, so listen up. I think we should hire Leonie to travel with us.Just because the war is over doesn’t mean everyone knows it. There is your run of the mill bandits always at work. Plus I think she really needs the money.”

“Is Byleth okay with that?” asked Ingrid.

Their old professor and the wannabe mercenary had gotten close during the war. Ingrid wasn’t sure about pulling them apart.

“Honestly I don’t think Byleth could tell Leonie what to do. Tech is more than welcome to join her, but I think he’s has business here before he goes anywhere else.”

“I see,” said Ingrid. “What other ideas do you have?”

Claude smiled. “I think you’ll like this one. We should try to fly as much as possible.”

Ingrid’s face lit up. If there was one thing the two of them could agree was flying. She loved her beautiful Pegasus Iliana. Snow, Claude’s albino wyvern was a ugly beast that was babied by his father so much that Ingrid found it cute.

“You’re right. I love that! What next?”

Claude looked a little nervous to tell her his next idea. He placed a hand behind his neck and looked down. “You’re probably not going to like this one as much,” he started. “I think we should visit your parents.”

“Why?” asked Ingrid. The question sounded harsher than she meant it. They could easily get to Alymra’s capital without stopping at her parents home in Galatea. She was hoping that agreeing to marriage meant avoiding seeing her family until the wedding. Everything could be done by letters.

“I have a couple of things to clear up in Riegen and the capital. They’re near by,” explained Claude.

Ingrid was silent. The idea of seeing her parents again made her nervous. “What if I don’t want to?” she asked.

Claude shrugged. “We don’t have to, but I figured it would help if you’re parents at least meet your husband before the wedding.”

Ingrid imagined her hardworking father and mother. They weren’t frivolous people who never lived beyond their means. They loved her very much and worked hard to give their beloved crest-bearing daughter the world, Claude was right she did owe them a visit before leaving to Alymra.

“You’re right,” she said.

Claude got up and began to exam the map tapped to Ingrid’s wall. He traced his finger from the end of Faerghus to a spot on near by on the Leicester Alliance. He smirked. “It’s strange how close Riegen and are Galatea. Who know if my mother had stayed home and I grew up in the Fodlan perhaps our parents would have arranged our marriage together. We could have reunited Dalphnel.”

Ingrid offered Claude a weak smile.


	3. The New Girl

The first time Claude meet Ingrid he knew she was going to be the biggest pain in his ass. She had decided to join The Golden Deer a little after there was a huge fight between Felix and Dimitri. Claude didn’t catch the whole story, but it happened on the training grounds and had something to do with someone named Glenn. Whatever the fight was about Ingrid had enough of her childhood friends and needed to separate herself from them for a bit.

“But why the Golden Deers?” asked Claude. He was present when she approached Tech about joining. The conversation took place in the Golden Deer’s classroom.

Ingrid cleared her throat. “My crest, I’m sure you’re familiar with its connection to Leicester,” said Ingrid proudly.

Claude nodded. He had brushed up on his homework before arriving at Leicester. He knew Ingrid Brandl Galatea was born with the crest of Daphnel, a region of Leicester. An inheritance dispute from centuries ago had divide House Daphnel, House Galatea was formed and rejoined the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. In a sense, Ingrid belonged to the Alliance as much as Claude did.

“We would love to have you join our class, Ingrid. However, I am worried about your friends. You’re a tight group. I’d hate to separate you,” said Professor Byleth.

“I’ve often heard you all described as The Faerghus four,” joked Claude. It was him and Hilda that coined the nickname for the group.

Ingrid sighed. “I’m indeed close to my childhood friends, but there’s been such a shift between us recently that it’s been hard for me to focus on my studies. I have aspirations to be a knight. Felix and Dimitri's bickering and Sylvain’s…uh antics are getting the way.”

That made Claude chuckle. “If you’re looking to get away from arguments and flirts I don’t know if this class is going to give you the peace of mind you’re looking for.” The Golden Deer were a rowdy bunch that weren't anything like the posh and proper children of Faerghus. Claude knew he was giving her a hard time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Ingrid joining the Golden Deers, but didn’t think the Ingrid would like the Golden Deers. She was dull and uptight nothing like the group of students he was happy to lead.

Ingrid bit her lip. “I’m looking for something different.” Ingrid wasn’t a sensitive person, but she seemed to be holding back tears. “The past is getting in the way of my future. I’ve had dreams that changed before and I don’t plan on them changing again.” She turned to Byleth. “You’re one of the best, let me learn from you. Can you give me chance?”

Byleth gave Ingrid a soft smile. "Okay,” he replied.

Claude had to admit he was impressed. It took a lot to butter up teach. He still wasn’t convinced that Ingrid would be a good fit for the Golden Deer, but she would have to learn that for herself.

* * *

“My parents are good people, they’re just not super affectionate,” explained Ingrid she packed up her things. “Don’t expect them to love you right away.”

“How can they resist my charm?” asked Claude with a smile on his face. With all the arrangements in place, they were leaving the Garreg Mach tomorrow. They would stop to visits Ingrid’s parents then off to Derdriu. He had officially announced his departure from Leicester Alliance. The arrangement was made with Lorenz to take his place governing in Fódlan. Lorenz and Claude didn’t always see eye to eye, but he knew he was the right person for the job, and with a friend in the government establishing new relationships with Fódlan would be easier. The future was bright and he was excited about it.

“My parents aren’t fond of charm,” said Ingrid folding a shirt.

For a woman, he noticed that she owned very little clothes. He had written home and asked for her closet to be stocked with the finest gowns and garments. It was something he had imagined doing for Hilda, but he was sure Ingrid would appreciate it as well. She was a woman after all and they all loved that stuff, even someone as plain as Ingrid. He wasn’t in love with Ingrid, but the weeks they had spent planning their trip he was determined to make her happy. He was learning to like Ingrid.

“What are the Count and Countess fond of?” asked Claude. He was laying in bed watching Ingrid with a close eye. Her movements were graceful and balanced. All the years of knight training made her alert. She looked like she was already ready to grab her lance at all moments.

“They’re fond of minimalism and hard-work,” Ingrid replied.

“Noted. The hard-work put into winning war should be enough to impress them.”

“Just don’t dress in those flashy clothes, okay?”

Claude grinned at his fiance. “I’ve already packed all my most fancy threads. I’ll just wear something simple, maybe spruce it with the metal Bishop Rhea awarded me for you know winning the war!” Ingrid rolled her eyes but smiled. Claude was beginning to think that she was learning to like him too.

“Anything I should know about your brothers?” asked Claude.

Ingrid placed her last shirt into her trunk and sat on it. “They won’t be home, they live with their wives. They left a little before I came here. I don’t know how they maintained during the war. It was difficult for them growing-up. Particularly, Philip, he was sort of jealous at all the attention I got from my crest even though he’s inheriting House Galatea. He didn’t treat me like Miklan treated Sylvain, but he was just cold.”

Claude took in everything she was telling him with a little ache in his heart. He had heard the stories of how the late Sylvain Jose Gautier was abused by his older brother growing up. There were many similarities between Sylvain and Claude, but there was a darkness that lurked in Sylvain that Claude was only realizing might have been a result of the abuse.

The caste system of the crest didn’t just hurt those without one, but those with one as well. Claude was determined to abolish it. Empress Edelgard, one of the enemies in the war had hated the crest system. Edelgard was wrong in her approach but in a lot of ways she right about her cause. The class differences in Fódlan were bad enough. The addition of the crest system and how it divided families made things worse.

“I’m sorry Ingrid.”

Ingrid shook her head. “It’s fine, it’s not like I come from an overly loving family anyway. We love practically. My brother loved me, but he didn’t have to show it.”

Claude moved off the bed and sat next Ingrid on her trunk. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

She stiffened in his arms. “What are you doing?” she asked confused.

“I’m giving you affection,” he said coyly. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She scoffed as an objection, but he could feel her begin to relax into his hug.

Ingrid sighed. “Uh, thanks.”

* * *

A slightly drunk Leonie was waiting at Claude’s door when he returned from Ingrid’s room. “Leonie, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

She yawned. “Byleth is stuck at a meeting and I lost my key to his room. I thought I’d hang around with you. I was kicked out of the pub. Someone remembered that I owe a pretty large tab there.”

Claude shook his head with a laugh. “Sure, you can come inside. You really shouldn’t be drinking though, we leave early tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine by the morning,” she said casually.

Claude didn’t doubt it. During the war he watched her slay men with a morning hangover. She was truly impressive.

“Thanks again for hiring me by the way. Byleth is excited about the wedding. He’s never been to such an affair.”

The idea of his blank face old Teach looking forward to his wedding made Claude smile. He never thought Blythe the type, but looks can be deceiving. Claude noticed a change in both Byleth and Leonie once Leonie got over her imaginary rivalry. Byleth had only ever cared for Leonie as his father did. He was told to look after her and she was told to look after him. It was a promise that was made easier once they realized they were completely in love. Neither Byleth nor Leonie were romantics, but Claude was. They were made for each other.

“I assume you two will be next,” suggested Claude.

“Perhaps, although it most likely won’t be something elaborate.” Leonie made herself comfortable on Claude’s bed. Claude fought the urge to ask her to remove her shoes. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy a drunk Leonie. She yawned and stretched out. “So, you and Ingrid eh…do not take this the wrong way, but what the hell Claude?”

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this conversation was coming. Everyone else was dancing around it, but Leonie was the only person bold to say it. He knew it was going to be difficult for people to understand his line of thinking when it decided to marry Ingrid. The only time people saw them interact was them bickering. “If I’m honest with you Leonie would you promise not to laugh?” He was taking a big risk.

Leonie nodded with a big grin. “Give it to me!” she shouted.

Claude took a deep breath. “I feel sorry for her. She’s lost everything and I had no particular plans for marriage anymore—”

“Wait,” interrupted Leonie. “Anymore? Claude, did you plan on marrying someone else?”

Curse his big mouth. Leonie might have been drunk, but she sure wasn’t stupid. “I might have bought a ring with Hilda in mind and she might have rejected me.”

“Might?” Leonie raised an eyebrow at him.

Claude rolled his eyes. “Okay, she flat out told me no and ran off. Things were awkward and she’s since returned home. I’ve written to her, but she hasn’t written back.”

“Oh man, that sucks,” said Leonie.

Claude sat next to her on his bed. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s awful. She didn’t even stick around for the victory party. Something changed.” Embarrassed he buried his face in his hands.

Leonie placed a hand on his back. “This was was hard for all of us Claude. We had to fight our friends. She saw Dimitri get murdered. Things change.” Leonie was blunt and honest as always.

Claude nodded remembering how scarred Hilda was by the incident at Gronder. She was in tears telling him of the ordeal. Leonie was right, the war had changed them all. “I loved her,” was all he could say.

“Bringing me back to my original question, what the hell Claude?” yelled Leonie.

There was a knock at the door. Byleth walked in. “I hope I’m not intruding, but I’ve come to retrieve Leonie. I figured she'd come here,” he said.

“Nothing at all, I’m just having a little chat with Claude here about his decision making.” Leonie jumped up from Claude’s bed and ran to wrap her arms around her love.

“Hey Teach,” said Claude. “I hope to see you before we leave tomorrow.”

Byleth nodded. “I plan on seeing you off. Reminding you not to let Leonie get into too much trouble.”

“Oh come on Professor,” teased Leonie.

It made Byleth blush. “Please don’t.”

“Whatever,” said Leonie. She directed her attention to Claude. “I hope you know what you’re doing. That’s the last criticism of this arrangement you’re getting out of me.” With that Leonie and Byleth were out of his room.

Once they were gone Claude took a moment to think about Leonie’s words. Did he know what he was doing? He wasn’t too sure now.


	4. The Visit

When it comes to seeing her parents Ingrid was never prepared. Adding Claude to the mixture only made her feel worse. She hadn’t been home since the start of war telling parents that she would be fighting alongside her classmates. They were disappointed by her choice. They didn’t want her fighting to begin with, but fighting against the Faerghus was shameful. She tried to explain that Dimitri wasn’t thinking straight, but they wouldn’t hear any of it. Their king was right, even if Ingrid knew that he was gravely misguided.

“What would Glenn think? He died protecting the King and prince!” her father cried.

She didn’t want to think about it, but there was a pit in her stomach as she flew over her home. Claude flew beside her. He looked over at her waiting for the signal for them to land. She gave him a nod.

Together they swooped down on to an open field next to the stables. While they made their visit Leonie was in the carriage with their trunks and bags making her way of Claude’s home. She would get to Almyra a day or two before them depending on how long they stayed in Galatea. Ingrid hoped it wasn’t more than a few hours.

“So, this is where Daphnel divided. Fascinating,” said Claude after they had put up their riding companions.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “No, it isn’t, and please don’t bring it up. I might be impressed by your knowledge of Fódlan history, but my family is loyal to Faerghus and would rather not remember how we got here.” Ingrid began walking towards the modest two-story home that she had grown up. She noticed that Claude wasn’t following. “What?” she asked turning around to see him smiling.

“Sorry, but my knowledge impresses you?”

Ingrid groaned. This was a game Claude had been playing with Ingrid since the start of their journey. She couldn’t pay him the slightest compliment without him wanting to gloat about it. “Do you love annoying me?” she asked.

Claude caught up to her. “Love is too strong of a word for us still. I will say I enjoy annoying you.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Just come on,” she said giving her hand to Claude.

Claude looked down at it for a moment. “Do you seriously want me to take it?” he asked.

Ingrid nodded. “My parents don’t care if I’m actually in love or not, but it wouldn’t hurt for us to at least look the part. They weren’t really happy with me the last time we spoke.”

Claude took Ingrid’s hand. “What happened?” he asked as they began to walk.

“I came home to tell them I was joining to war. I told them that I was fighting alongside you.” She was thankful she didn’t have to make eye contact with Claude. She had managed to not cry in front of him since that night in her bedroom. In her drunken daze, she made a promise to herself that would be the first and last time she cried in front of Claude. She didn’t need him seeing her so vulnerable, wife, or not.

Claude cleared his throat. “I take it they didn’t approve.”

“They called me a traitor. However, I still got letters in the mail asking for my hand in marriage.”

“I’m sorry,” said Claude.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“You joined my war efforts. In a way, it is my fault.”

“It was always my choice.” Nobody had asked Ingrid to come and fight with her former classmates, but she did.

“Why did you choose to me?” he asked. That was Claude, always asking more questions.

“I…” Ingrid wasn’t sure what answer he wanted to hear. That she was lost? She was scared of Dimitri? That she believed in Claude. “I owed it to the professor. When I heard they returned I knew I needed to be with them again.”

Claude nodded. She hoped that answer was sufficient.

They stood at Ingrid’s steps waiting a few moments before she made the first move. Before heading over there she told Claude to be on his best behavior and let her do most of the talking. If there was thing Ingrid knew it was how to talk to her parents. She just needed a few more seconds to gather her thoughts.

Those seconds were interrupted by her brother Dale storming out the door. “You have some nerve coming back here, with this…this…” he was starring at Claude.

“Claude von Riegan. I’m also Prince of Almyra. I’ve joined your beautiful sister here to ask for your parents' permission for our marriage.” Ingrid surprised at how calm Claude was in the face of Dale’s anger. Out of the three Galatea children Dale had the biggest temper. She wasn’t even sure what he was doing home. Last she had heard he was married to a local girl and moved away.

“Dale,” started Ingrid. She felt herself shake, she was never the best at standing up against her brothers. She could be snappy with her classmates, but when it came to Philip and Dale she was always back to being a little girl. “I’m just here to see father and mother.”

She felt Claude rub a callous thumb over hers and squeezes her hand. He was here with her, she thought. He was standing next to her and supporting her.

Dale crossed his arms. His eyes studied the pair. Dale was the spitting image of Ingrid only tougher looking. As children, they got along much better than her and Philip. Being the middle child Dale was prone to mischief. As he got older he got mixed in the wrong crowd. There were rumors that he was involved by Miklan’s gang. If Ingrid wasn’t so startled by him she would probably be insulted that he had the nerve to think any less of her.

“Please, just let us through Dale,” she pleaded. Dale gave them one last look before stepping aside.

“Thank you,” said Ingrid bitterly. She moved past her brother and opened the door to her childhood home. She was greeted to the scent of meats being cooked. “They must be in the kitchen,” she said to Claude.

Claude was looking around the home. Compared to other nobles Ingrid did not grow up in a mansion. The house was past down from generations might have been grand at some point, but it was now rundown. It was enough for Ingrid’s parents and their three kids. They never lived beyond their means.

“Mother…Father, it’s me, Ingrid. I’m home,” she called out as they made their way to the kitchen. In the kitchen she found her mother chopping root vegetables. Ingrid was happy to see that they must have yielded some this season. “Oh my dear!” said her mother looking up and noticing Ingrid. She put down her knife and went to give Ingrid a hug. Ingrid let go of Claude’s hand to accept it.

“Hi mom,” she said softly soaking up the love. Her mother was much warmer than her last visit. “I was happy to get your letter.” She shifted her attention to Claude. “Your highness,” she said giving him a curtsy. No one ever forgot their manner in Faerghus.

Claude bowed. “Please Countess Galatea, you can call me Claude. I would also accept, son if it’s not too soon for you.”

Ingrid’s mother blushed. “Oh you,” she said giving him a wave of her hand in a playful manner. “You could call me Julia!” Claude melted her mother’s heart like she was a teenager.

Ingrid was impressed. “Where is my father?” asked Ingrid.

“In the study. He’s reviewing some papers.”

Claude made his way over the stove where meats were grilling. “This smells delicious, would you mind if I gave you hand?” he asked.

Julia smiled. “I would love that. Thank you,” she said.

“My pleasure,” said Claude. “I adore cooking, almost as I adore Ingrid.” That made Julia giggle.

Ingrid was shocked her mother was giggling.

“That’s perfect because you know my Ingrid loves to eat.”

Claude flashed Ingrid the biggest grin. “Oh, I’m very aware of her appetite.” Ingrid narrowed her eyes at Claude, but she was secretly thankful. Her mother seemed to be adoring Claude. That was more than she thought.

She left the two new friends alone in the kitchen and made her way to the study. Her father's back was against the door when she entered. He was hunched over his desk hands to head reading. “Father,” she said in a soft voice. The nerves returned. He turned around to see her.

“Oh Ingrid, you’ve made it,” he said flatly.

She took a moment to study her father. He had aged so much in the past years, although he had never looked young. Even as a child she noticed gray in her father's hair before he was even thirty-five. It was strange that he outlived King Lambert and Rodrigue. It was more strange that he outlived both of their sons. The world worked in mysterious ways. “Claude is in the kitchen helping mother. I was hoping to get a speak with you in private for a moment.”

“I’m listening,” he said returning to his reading.

“Claude wants your blessing and support,” started Ingrid. “He’s excited to marry me and form new relationships between Almyra and Fódlan. He did such a good job leading us through the war.”

“And...” Her father replied.

“And?” Ingrid wasn’t sure what else he wanted to her say.

“Did you stop over her to try just gloat about your future in Almyra?”

Ingrid sighed. “No, I just wanted you to know that he has grand ideas.”

Her father leaned back in the chair and scoffed. “We all have grand ideas, Ingrid. If ideas alone got things done why I’d be the wealthiest man in Fódlan. What else does he have?”

Ingrid shook her head. “All these years you’ve been sending me letters to marry just random men and now that I’m doing it you’re taking umbrage with it?” She was completely confused.

Her father got out of the desk. “Every letter I sent you to I thoroughly picked. I would never have entrusted you to a stranger. They were all good noblemen who would help Galatea. Not some bastard heir and secret Prince to a country we don’t associate with.”

“You trusted me to Glenn. He was only two when I was born. There was no telling what type of man he would have been.” The accusation of Glenn being anything more than perfection hurt Ingrid more than anything else, but she was determined not to lose this argument.

“He was the heir of one of the best families in The Kingdom. The son of one of the greatest men to serve the king. I shouldn’t have to remind you that both of him and his father are dead now."

Ingrid could feel her tears forming. She dug her nails into the palm of her hands to keep herself steady. It was a habit that she had since childhood. “You do not have to remind me,” said Ingrid through clenched teeth. “I suffered so much when Glenn died and I was present when Rodrigue also died.”

“That was your fault. Nobody had you joined the war,” said her father.

“I had a duty,” she firmly stated.

“Your duty should have been to your family and your kingdom!” her father yelled.

The door opened. Julia and Claude stood in the door frame looking pale.

Julia cleared her throat. “Dinner is ready,” she said meekly.

Her father stormed out of the room with Julia following after him.

Ingrid stood there for a moment trying to figure out what went wrong. Claude approached her with caution.

“Ingrid,” he said softly.

She looked up at him. “How much of that did you hear?” she asked. She sounded defeated.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “We were waiting by the door around ‘bastard heir’.”

Ingrid felt her face go hot. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Claude wrapped his arms around her. He tucked her head underneath his chin. “Don’t be.”

* * *

Dinner was mostly silent with Dale joining them. His eyes were on Claude like a hawk as he scarfed down his food.

Claude gifted Julia some bags of spices from Almyra that Claude had found back the monastery. He was excited to find something from there at the market. It was rare to find anything from outside of Fódlan. It was a complaint that Ingrid had heard thousands of times. After eating, the well-seasoned meats and root vegetables Ingrid had to admit they were missing out.

After dinner, Claude helped Julia clear the table and she made them a pot of tea. After dinner tea was a family tradition. It always broke tension.

“This tea is lovely Julia, are these native leaves?” asked Claude.

Dale snorted. “We couldn’t grow tea here if we tried,” he said bitterly.

Julia gave Claude a soft smile. “I’m afraid my son is correct. These are an import.”

“It’s unfortunate,” said Claude.

“Indeed,” chimed in Count Galatea with a little bit of spite. It was the first word he had spoken all dinner. “What does Almyra plan to do about it?” The questions sounded more like a challenge.

Ingrid looked at Claude ready to defend him at any moment. She might not be in love with Claude, but she was engaged to him. After the conversation in the study, she wasn’t going to let anyone talk down on him.

Claude just smiled at her father. “Well Count Galatea, I can assure that my dowry for Ingrid will be beyond significant. It would help Galatea out of debt no doubt.” Ingrid never told Claude about her family’s debt, but of course, he knew. For someone who wasn’t even raised in Fódlan, he knew everything about it. “Did you know Almyra has some of the worlds top agriculture experts?” he asked.

Count Galatea looked at him blankly. “I’m unaware of anything worthwhile in Almyra.”

Ingrid was disturbed by her father’s words. Claude didn’t seem to mind however he smirked.

“Yes, Fódlan is very closed off. You’re truly are missing out on the delights of the world. Anyway, after the wedding I could have some of our experts come and see if they have helped create a system for vegetation here,” said Claude.

Ingrid wondered how long Claude had that idea. It probably popped into his head the moment he saw Galatea from above. He was always steps ahead of everyone.

Still, her father didn’t look impressed. He sat in silence sipping his tea. Ingrid could never read her father’s expressions.

Claude cleared his throat. “Count Galatea, I am serious about marrying Ingrid. I know that means dedicating myself to Galatea. I would be as dedicated to Galatea as I am to Almyra as I am to Leicester.” He looked over at Ingrid. Unlike her father, Claude was easy to read, but like her father, she knew Claude was an honest person. The two men had next to nothing in common, but their honesty the same. “Do I have your blessing?”

Her father looked from Claude to Ingrid then back to Claude. “Do whatever you please.”

It wasn’t the answer they were looking for, but Ingrid knew that was all they were going to get.

* * *

Julia tried to persuade them to stay for the night, but Ingrid was ready to leave at her finale sip of tea. They told her mother that Claude had to be at the capital early, not a complete lie but not the truth. She hugged her mother goodbye. Her father had retired to the bedroom before she left. Dale said nothing to them and she never learned why he was home.

It was getting too dark to fly safely. They landed just outside of Ailell wanting to avoid traveling through The Valley of Torment at night. They made camp. Even if they were in strange woods near a terrible place it was still better than being at her parents' home.

They rested on opposite sides of the campfire. They were both physically exhausted, but she was the only one emotionally exhausted. She wanted to apologize on for her family, but she no longer had the energy.

“It’s okay,” said Claude as if he could read her mind. He looked lovely by the campfire, golden and glowing. He ran his fingers through his hair. Ingrid was jealous of how relaxed he was.

“Is it?” she managed to breathe out. She didn’t think it was okay.

Claude shrugged. “We got their blessing. Granted it wasn’t enthusiastic, but you knew it wasn’t going to be.”

Ingrid bit her lip. He was right, but she still didn’t know it was going to be disastrous. She felt at fault for how things transpired. For all her confidence she should have let Claude do all the talking. He was good at it. “You shouldn’t have heard all those things my father said about you.”

“I’ve heard worse from my classmates,” he replied.

Ingrid shook her head. No doubt he did. Looking into the campfire she remembered the vile words that she spoke to Dedue. The strong silent right-hand man of the late King was born in Duscur. The people of Duscur were responsible for the attack that lead to Glenn’s death. For many years Ingrid held hate in heart towards the entire region. In her eyes, it was their fault for Glenn’s death and the slaughter that followed Duscar was rightfully deserved. If it wasn’t for Claude exposing the grand manipulation of the attack by Those Who Slither in the Dark Ingrid would have never known the truth. Her prejudice was unjust and she was now ashamed of it. More ashamed now was that she was about to marry someone who had face similar prejudices and one day be the queen of a foreign country.

Claude must have noticed he deep in thought. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” he requested. He was a prince after all.

“I’m thinking that I was wrong for long.”

“Is this about Dedue?” Ingrid’s feeling towards Duscur was something that was well known during their school days.

Ingrid looked up at him in shame. “It wasn’t his fault. He lost more than me and I treated him poorly.”

Claude sighed. “This is just more reason for us to get married.”

Ingrid stared at him blankly. “What are you getting at?”

Claude smiled. “Fódlan needs to open up. It needs to become more aware of the world that exists outside of it. A place where children don’t hate. A world where cultures and heritages can live together in harmony.”

Ingrid smiled at him. His dreams and goals were so big. The world Claude imagined was a peaceful one. A world of art, poetry, and parties. The more she got to know Claude, the more she believed in him. He would be able to shape the Fódlan and Almyra of his dreams. She couldn’t understand why he needed her.


	5. The Moon

At eight years old Claude asked his mother to tell him the truth about where she was from. The gossip about his mother’s heritage was getting to the child. She smiled at him and simply said “The moon.”

“The moon?” replied Claude.

“Yes,” nodded Tiana. “The moon. It's an interesting place, people are born with special powers granted to them by Gods and Goddesses who are dragons.”

Claude shook his head. “Fine, don’t tell me the truth.”

When he was sent away to Derdriu at sixteen he would realize his mother was more or less right. Fódlan wasn’t the moon, but it was just as strange. The place was cold and distant. Its history was nothing but conflict and war. He was instantly taken to confirm that he carried a crest although he had no idea what that meant. He was informed that he had one and that it was a good thing.

His grandfather’s retainer, Chant had accompanied him through this journey was an older man with a strong jaw that he kept shut. Claude had tried putting on his charms and attempt to make the man laugh, but it didn’t work. After several attempts, Claude took the hint and spent his ride to the capital reading the books that were brought along. He was given one task for his journey, blend in. He had to make it seem like he was Alliance born and raised without question. Khalid Al-Almyra was now Claude von Riegan, from that point forward.

The first time he encountered his grandfather was at a round table meeting. There he met several new faces, but only one stuck out to him. She was a beautiful girl with pink twin-tails speaking with a young man with similar features. He would learn that the man was Duke Holst Goneril, a name that Claude was familiar with. He had heard it sworn under the breath of his father many times. The Duke was a great general. Too great, because they constantly defeated and enslaved the less privilege of Almyra whenever they attempted to ambush Goneril. After meeting Holst, Claude truly understood why he should keep his heritage a secret.

The girl with Holst was his sister Hilda. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her the entire meeting. She was beautiful in an effortless way. She yawned constantly and took notes or at least she pretended to take notes. She was a nice distraction considering all the eyes glaring at Claude during the meeting.

The meeting ended without anything exciting happening. Claude was thankful when it was over and he was about to make his way over to Hilda to introduce himself when Chant had blocked him. “The Duke request your presents at his side at once.”

“But, I want to talk to that girl,” said Claude.

Chant shook his head. “You’ll have plenty of time for that in the future.”

“How do you know that?” asked Claude.

“She’ll be attending The Officer’s Academy with you next year.”

“The Officer’s Academy?”

Chant nodded. “Your grandfather will have much more to tell you.”

Claude took one last look at the girl. He was memorizing her face and every detail of her. He was determined to find her next year.

* * *

The flight to Derdriu was smooth and easy. They were able to take a route that avoided the Valley of Torment and arrived at Claude’s residents before sunset. Chant was there to greet them. He was still as big and muscular as Claude remembered. The five years did not change him. Claude had relied heavily on Chant during his transition into Duke after his grandfather died. There was no time to wait during the war. Claude had sought to remain neutral seeing as Leicester was neither in favor nor opposed to the Church of Seiros, but they were eventually dragged in.

“Duke von Riegan,” Chant greeted Claude. “Lady Galatea, I presume,” he said to Ingrid.

Ingrid bowed. It was a small act of rebellion that she had picked up. Ingrid wanted to be seen as a soldier, not a fair maiden. Claude liked it.

“Chant, my good man. How have you been?” asked Claude enthusiastically.

“Fair,” he replied dryly.

Claude gave the older man a pat on the back catching him off guard. “Brilliant, he’s a riot isn’t he Ingrid!”

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “I apologize for my fiance,” she said to Chant. “He can be a bit overwhelming.” She pulled Claude away from his old “friend”.

With his eyes on Ingrid, there was a twitch in Chant’s mouth. A slight curl that made Claude’s jaw drop. Was that a smile on his face? Claude couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I’m very aware of Duke von Riegan’s behavior, but I appreciate your apology.” Chant was full-on grinning now.

Ingrid smiled back at him.

“You’ve never appreciated me!” complained Claude.

“You’ve done nothing that would make me,” replied Chant. Was that his attempt at a joke?

Ingrid must have thought so because she laughed.

Claude looked between the two. This was a vision. “Alright, well I think we’ve made fun of Claude enough for one evening. Chant, who will be attending my final round table tomorrow?” he asked.

Chant was back to his professional self. “All the Lords will be there.”

“House Goneril?” It was a silly question because Claude knew that Holst wouldn’t miss it. He asked hoping that Chant had insight on if Hilda would be there. The idea of seeing Hilda both frightened and excited Claude.

“Yes, Duke Holst Goneril will be in attendance.” Chant did not offer anything else. He excused himself to check on dinner.

Claude offered to show Ingrid to her room for the evening. They parted until dinner to change and relax for a bit.

Alone in his room, Claude unpacked a few of his things and washed his face. Studying his face in the mirror he didn’t realize how much the war had aged him. Although he didn’t let his fears get in the way, there was exhaustion in his face. Lines had formed and dark circles were around his eyes. He rummaged through his old things until he found something that made his stomach churn. It was a poem, he had written it right before he left for the officer's academy. It was a poem about the exhilaration of meeting a lover. He had never spoken a word to Hilda at the time, but he wrote with her in mind. Holst’s twin-tailed younger sister who captured his consciousness.

Claude was lost in thought when he heard a rap at the door. It was Ingrid looking refreshed. Her long blond hair was fashioned into a neat bun on the top of her head. She wore a blue sundress. Claude wasn’t sure if he ever saw her in a dress before.

She noticed Claude’s confusion by her appearance. “It’s the only thing I have that isn’t dirty,” she explained with a hint of humility. Claude believed her because she still wore her riding boots.

“You look nice,” he said.

“Uh, thanks.” Ingrid wasn’t used to compliments on her appearance.

Claude always acknowledged that he was attracted to Ingrid physically. It was her stick in the mud personality that had always hindered them from getting along. He had to admit when she tried to act agreeable and polite to Claude that didn’t work for him either.

Chant had eaten earlier and retired to bed leaving Ingrid and Claude to have dinner alone. The dining room was spacious, but Ingrid had chosen to sit next to Claude rather than the far side of the table. It was nice to have the company. When he wrote home he requested the chef make a hardy stew and plenty of it knowing that they would be starving. After a few bites, Claude felt his stomach sink as his mind wandered back to the poem he had written. If only he could tell the seventeen-year-old boy that had written that he would indeed meet the girl again and she would break his heart.

“Are you nervous about the meeting tomorrow?” asked Ingrid. She was on her second bowl of stew. Claude was going to tease her about saving room for dessert, but he knew she would.

“No,” he fibbed.

“Well, you’ve hardly touched your dinner,” she said. “That’s not really like you.”

Claude looked down. His first bowl of stew was significantly full and cold. “I guess I’m not that hungry tonight.”

Ingrid made him a face. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with you asking Chant if Hilda’s brother would be at the meeting would it?”

“Ingrid—” he started not sure what he was going to say next.

“It’s fine Claude. Everyone knows about you and Hilda. Just because we’re getting married doesn’t me you can’t carry a torch for someone else,” Ingrid said calmly. She finished her food licking her spoon clean. Ingrid had amazing manners, but sometimes she couldn’t help but be a little sloppy especially when she was alone after a long day.

“You’re not jealous of Hilda?” asked Claude confused.

Ingrid scoffed. “Not at all, we’re different people. You proposed to her, she said no and I said yes. Proof enough?” The question sounded like a statement.

Claude smirked. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am. It’s not like we’re in love,” she said calmly. The words should sound sad, but they weren’t. They were honest. Ingrid wasn’t a romantic, but she must have known something about love to recognize it between Claude and Hilda.

“Things might be easier if we were,” said Claude. It wasn’t a real suggestion because they could never force their feelings to change, but he did believe it.

“I think things would be more difficult,” said Ingrid.

“What makes you say that?”

Ingrid shrugged. “We’re able to have this conversation like mature people for instance. If we were in love I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Claude smiled at her. "Would you be jealous of Hilda then?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd think you'd want me to be," remarked Ingrid.

Claude chuckled. "I'm fine without it, I promise. Maybe it's time for dessert?" he suggested.

"Yes! Please!" said Ingrid thrilled.

Claude went to the kitchen the retrieve the chocolate cake he had requested. Two-layers of rich chocolate cake with raspberry jam and a milk chocolate buttercream. It was a flavor combination that he knew Ingrid would adore.

"This looks delicious," said Ingrid with stars in her eyes as he placed the cake and knife before her.

Claude relaxed into his chair. He studied his bride-to-be as she served herself a slice of chocolate cake. She took a bite. With her back straight she indulged rolling her eyes back in the delight of the flavor. It was moments like this where Ingrid’s guard was down that Claude realized that he found her adorable. It was this softer side to Ingrid, a sweets loving girl who just wanted to fly her Pegasus and assist her kingdom. Sure she wasn’t drop-dead gorgeous or exciting like Hilda. However, underneath all those manners and modesty was a fierce woman that Claude was enjoying traveling with.

* * *

Claude was spread out on his bed when Ingrid barged into his room. "Wake up!" she shouted.

“Just a few more minutes,” Claude mumbled in his sleep.

“The round table meeting is in an hour. You have to get ready.” Ingrid pulled the deep yellow blanket off of Claude’s body.

The cold morning air sent a shock through Claude. “What the hell Ingrid!” he cried out. He looked up to see her standing over him holding two clay mugs. She was dressed in clothes that looked familiar, but he knew weren’t hers. She was wearing a loose-fitting white shirt that she tucked into black trousers tied with a belt. The belt had a gold buckle with a deer on it. Claude realized in his fog that the clothes belonged to him.

“Here,” she said handing him one of the mugs. Her face was slightly pink and she sounded nervous. “It’s coffee.”

Claude pulled himself upright on the bed. He took a sip of the coffee. He let the liquid warm his body. Why was he so cold? He looked at Ingrid who was holding back a smirk with a hand over her mouth and looking at the ground. Claude looked down and realized he was completely nude.

“Goddess,” he swore as he fumbled to wrap a sheet around his body. “Sorry,” he said.

Ingrid started laughing. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Just hurry up and get dressed.” She walked towards the door. Before leaving she turned back. “Also I borrowed some clothes from you.” She walked away smirking leaving the door open.

Chant walked by Claude’s door. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said with a smile. Claude had always wanted to make Chant smile, but this wasn’t how he imagined doing it.

“Was this your idea?” Claude said annoyed.

“Lady Galatea is going to make a stunning Queen,” was all Chant offered before walking away.

Claude rolled his eyes. There was an outfit hanging in his closet. He didn’t remember putting it up so it must have been a servant. He made his way over to it. He pulled on the trousers and shirt. He slipped his hands through the bright gold jacket and noticed a note in the pocket. He pulled it out. _“This outfit looks the best, in case you see her! -Ingrid.”_ Her girlish handwriting was a surprise to Claude. The note made him smile.

He took once last look in the mirror, then he was off to his last round table meeting.

Claude didn’t realize how nervous he was about the meeting until he got to the Capital building. There was something bittersweet about officially leaving Fódlan that was settling in on him. This was his home for six years, but Claude never got comfortable. However, he had turned into a man and encountered war here. He was not leaving Fódlan behind. No, Claude was leaving Fódlan to make it better. His arrangement with Lorenz would help secure that. His marriage to Ingrid would strengthen it.

Claude’s last meeting was just as boring as the first meeting, except Hilda wasn’t insight to distract him.

After the meeting ended Claude met with Lorenz to discuss the leftover duties he would have to complete and the best way to approach rebuilding post-war Fódlan with the help of Almyra. House Gloucester was now leading the Alliance. His decision to appoint Lorenz was met with a backlash. Many thought House Goneril and Holst should lead if House von Riegan bowed out. Many believed that it was Claude’s ties to Almyra that affected his decision making. Claude preferred the rumor to the petty truth.

“I still can’t believe you’re marrying Ingrid.” It was the first thing Lorenz had said to him as Claude rambled off important official duties.

“Lorenz, are you even paying attention? I gave you this very important position please don’t disappoint me.”

Lorenz shook his head. “I am paying attention Claude and I am thankful for the role you’ve given me…although I do believe it should have rightfully been mine to begin—”

“Here we go again!” said Claude throwing his arms up in the air. He was not in the mood to rehash the quarrels of their youth.

Lorenz smirked. “I know what duties have to be done. Now would you like me to tell you where Hilda is?”

Claude’s eyes grew wide. “Lorenz, that’s not why I’m here.”

“Claude, you didn’t have to come to this meeting. I was already named leader at the last one. You’re here to see if Hilda knows about your engagement,” said Lorenz bluntly. “I know you think highly of yourself, but you’ve never been a good liar Claude.”

Claude sighed. “Nothing gets passed you, Lorenz,” he said.

“Precisely why I’m fit for this role.”

Claude rolled his eyes. “So, what do you know?” He was desperate for any hints. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do with the information, but he wanted to know where she was.

“Well about as much as you. She left the night of the victory party. Holst has been in touch with her, so you should ask him,” said Lorenz. He shuffled the papers that Claude had brought him into a neat stack. “Also, if you wanted my opinion you could do a lot worse than Ingrid. House Galatea might only be a step above commoners, but she’s excellent none-the-less.”

Claude furrowed his brow at Lorenz backhanded compliment. “Thank you, Lorenz, but I didn’t ask.”

Lorenz chuckled. “I’ll see you at the wedding.”

“What if your invitation got lost?”

“Well I guess so will these proposals you’ve presented me with.” Lorenz laughed.

Claude smiled. He had to admit Lorenz was cunning. He was the person he needed on the inside.

The two men said their goodbyes. Claude was about to leave the building when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Holst standing before him.

“Claude, I just wanted to tell you goodbye before you left.”

Claude felt a lump form in his throat, but he tried to play it cool. “Thank you.”

“I know it must have been tough all these years having to pretend that you’re something you’re not. Especially in the presents of me.” There had been remorse coming from Holst about how he’s treated the people of Almyra since Claude’s revelation about being their prince.

“I appreciate your acknowledgment. I hope I can have your support in trying to build new relationships with Fódlan.” Claude was hoping that would be the end of his interaction with Holst. He bowed, but before he could exit Holst spoke again.

“I will indeed. Also, I’ve heard you’re taking a wife. The Galatea daughter, you know she’s a distant cousin of Judith? It’s rather smart for you to pick a bride with ties to both the Alliance and Kingdom.” Holst's strategic way of thinking was what made him a great General. “It’s much better than marrying for love.”

The comment had stung Claude. Was everyone so painfully aware that his marriage with Ingrid wasn’t one of true affection, but political? Worse did they realize that he was just trying to not think of Hilda.

As if Holst could read his mind he interrupted Claude’s thoughts with “She’s fine by the way.”

Claude looked at him. He resisted the urge to ask for more details.

“She doesn’t want anyone knowing where she’s at, but I’ve been in touch with her. She’s taking time to heal. This whole war was too much for her. It was too much for everyone,” said Holst.

With that Claude and Holst went their separate ways. There was relief that Hilda was fine. There was relief that he could make this change for Fódlan happen. With Lorenz and Holst's support, the rest will soon follow. It was time for a change.

Outside of the Capital building, Ingrid sat munching on a chicken skewer she bought from a street merchant. “I got hungry waiting,” she said shy wiping her mouth. “This is so delicious, here have a bite.”

Claude sat down next to her. Ingrid held the skewer out to Claude, he leaned in taking a bite smearing the spicy sauce on the side of his face. Ingrid giggled at the sight. She licked her thumb then wiped the sauce away from his face. It was a small moment, but the most tender she had ever been with Claude. It was nice. Claude wondered what the strangers walking by the thought of them. Everyone inside the capital building knew they weren’t a real couple, but perhaps people walking by believed they were in love.

Regardless of what anyone thought their next step would be to Almyra. They were getting married. Perhaps it was time for Claude to leave the twin-tail girl he had fallen in love at the capital building alone.


	6. The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home Claude, um Khalid.

Ingrid had lost most of her interest in relationships the moment Glenn died. She was thirteen and decided that she would never love again. She would later learn that she wouldn’t have to love again because it didn’t matter to her parents that she was in love, but that she was married. She had a duty to fulfill, but she had other ideas.

“I’ve decided to become a knight,” announced Ingrid in the stables.

Felix, Sylvain, and Dimitri just stared at her. It was the first time they’d seen each other in a while. Their parents were in Fharidad for a business meeting with Dimitri’s uncle.

Ingrid was excited to tell them her plan to attend the Officer’s Academy with them next year. It was the warm-up for telling her parents. She immediately regretted it judging by the lukewarm reaction.

Dimitri cleared his throat. “Ingrid, I think that’s an interesting idea.” She could tell that he was lying.

“Ingrid, is this because you haven’t picked a husband?” asked Sylvain. He walked over to her draping his arm around her shoulder. He leaned in close to her. Ingrid’s body went stiff. “Just say the word and I’m yours. You don’t have to become a knight!”

Sylvain was tempting for a lack of a better word. Having him so close to her was flustering. She wanted to think better of herself, but his charms did work on her. She had to fight against it.

She shook her head to break his spell. “I don’t want to get married.” She shrugged Sylvain off of her. “I’m going to convince my parents to let me join The Officer’s Academy next year.”

Felix scoffed. “I barely want to go to that dreadful place. Why on Earth do you want to?”

Ingrid knew to tread lightly with this. Bringing up Glenn was painful for both of them. She tried her best to stay clear of the subject as best as she could. She tried to remember that Felix was more than just her late fiancé's brother, but also her friend.

“I want to serve Dimitri.” It was the only response she could think of.

Felix rolled his eyes. Ever since his brother passed he had been rallying against the knighthood. Ingrid found his words harsh. She though Glenn had died a noble death. It hurt that his brother did not think the same.

Dimitri offered her a weak smile. It was a smile laced with pity.

“I don’t think The Officer’s Academy or Knighthood is a place for you. I’m sure you can find a wealthy man with a nice field so you can own all the horses your little heart desires,” commented Felix.

Ingrid scoffed. “Is this really what you think of me, Felix? I am more determined than all of you combined.”

“Look, Ingrid, we know you’re capable of great things,” said Sylvain. “I would have probably been murdered by several women if it wasn’t for you. Is this about Glenn? Becoming a knight for him feel like taking things too far. It’s been three years. We’re all grieving still.”

The question caught Ingrid off guard. She had been preparing to rebuttal whatever question came at her next, but not that one. She tried to open up her mouth and produce a lie, but nothing came out. She could feel a lump raising her throat. She took a deep breath and walked away heading into a nearby woods.

“Hey, where are you going?” called Sylvain after her.

Ingrid waved her hand. “I need some space.” Her voiced cracked. It wasn’t until she was sure that none of them had followed her and that she was completely alone that she sank to her knees and began sobbing.

Surrounded by tall trees covering the setting sun Sylvain’s question rang her ear again. Would she be taking things too far if she became a knight? Was Felix right when he told her that she should just get married? “I can’t marry someone else,” she said to herself. “I want to marry you.”

Talking to Glenn when she was alone was a recent development. It started as simple statements. “I wish you could see this,” when the sky was particularly pretty. “You would hate this on me,” when her mother would dress her in frilly outfits to meet potential suitors. It became more specific over time. “I tried out that move you taught me. If only you could help me work on my form.” Once she complained about her entire day as if he was right in the room with her. She had become careful about where and when she did it after Dale had caught her.

“Felix seems to think it’s foolish for me to try and become a knight. You two were so similar, but I don’t know if he’s anything like you anymore.” She knew she had to stop doing this to herself, but there was no else that she had to talk to about her problems. No one she could open around.

“I want to become a knight. I want to be just like you,” she said in a small voice. “I miss you so much.” She wiped the tears from her eyes not caring that her dirty hands now caked her with mud. There was a creek nearby that she could wash up before returning to the castle. With any luck, the boys would have probably forgotten all about her storming off and moved on by the time she arrived.

* * *

Claude had promised Ingrid freedom with their engagement. The idea thrilled and frightened her. She wasn’t sure what freedom meant when he said it, but as they arrived at the palace in Almyra she realized it could mean anything.

“You must have thought Fódlan a dump!” she commented taking Claude’s hand as he helped her dismount. Her eyes were having a hard time taking in the lavish view. She was trying to count all the windows but immediately lost track.

Claude laughed. “It had a different type of charm than what I’m used to.”

Servants came swiftly and silently taking away their chest and animals. Ingrid almost protested, but Claude convinced her that they were fine.

“Relax love,” he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Ingrid's hand went to the spot where Claude’s lips had hit. Did he just call her love? She felt her face get warm. She couldn’t move.

“What? I’m acting remember?” he raised an eyebrow at her with his mischievous smile.

Ingrid rolled her eyes at him. His smile eased. Right, she recalled telling him to put on a show for her parent. It was her time to do the same for his.

She linked her fingers through his as they walked to the palace. She felt a knot form in her stomach as she walked up the marble steps. For the first time in Ingrid couldn’t recall the last time she been somewhere so prestigious. She suddenly felt inadequate.

Ingrid felt herself drifting behind Claude. Although they were still holding hands she had managed to press herself Claude’s back hiding behind him like a child.

Claude let go of her hand. He linked his around Ingrid and kept her close to him. She steadied her breath and focused on walking. Before she knew it they were inside.

Ingrid’s eyes took in all the luxuries of the palace. The entrance was light up from the sunlight through the window. There were giant twin staircases made of what Ingrid could only assume was marble. They were quickly greeted by staff members taking Claude’s cape. Servants handed Claude a glass of wine. They offered one to Ingrid, but she declined still taking in the culture shock. How wealthy was Claude? Ingrid grew up friends with a prince, but Dimitri’s childhood home wasn’t so opulent.

At the top of the staircase was an elegant woman dressed in lilac silk. Her long honey-colored hair that looked soft flowed over her shoulder. She was talking to a servant when her eyes glanced over to Claude and Ingrid. She instantly shirked.

“Habibi!” shouted the woman. She dismissed the servant right away and raced down the stairs. She quickly wrapped her arms around Claude tightly almost making him spill his wine. She was just as tall as Claude. She kissed his cheek. “My Khalid, I missed you so much!”

Claude had already taught Ingrid that term Habibi on their way home. It was a way of saying, my beloved. She wasn’t familiar with the name Khalid. She was confused.

Claude pulled away from his mother with a smile. “Umi, I’d like to introduce you to Ingrid Brandl Galatea.”

Tiana, Claude’s mother took Ingrid’s hand in hers. She looked over Ingrid with a smile on her face. Ingrid felt so small.

After a moment that felt like a year to Ingrid, Tiana pulled Ingrid into a hug. Ingrid was completely off guard by how strong Tiana was. Claude had told Ingrid his mother as tough but it was still surprising because of how grand the Queen was.

“She’s beautiful,” she said pulling away from her hug looking at Claude. She looked back to Ingrid still holding her hands. “You’re beautiful,” she said to Ingrid in a whisper, like she was sharing a secret.

Ingrid felt herself blushing. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Oh you’re so cute, please call me Tiana…or mother or umi if you’d like.” She ran a hand down Ingrid’s arm in a comforting massage.

Tiana had a warm presence that Ingrid couldn’t help but want to bask in it. She was completely different than any other mother’s Ingrid ever knew. Her own other was loving, but sadness lurked in her. Dimitri’s stepmother and Sylvain’s mother were vain women who couldn’t smile out of fear of wrinkles. The most affection mother Ingrid had come across was Felix and Glenn’s. Abigail was soft and sensitive, so delicate that after Glenn died she shortly followed. Her heart was broken.

Tiana let go Ingrid. She turned back to her son. “Your father won’t be home until sunset. You’ll see him at dinner. I have some work to continue. Show Ingrid to her room.” She gave Claude one last kiss on the cheek. “Welcome home Habibi.”

* * *

Claude and Ingrid walked in silence up the stairs. They headed towards the west wing of the palace. Every inch of the place was massive and filled with people. Servants, important local politicians, and townsfolks. They paused a few times for Claude to say hello. He introduced Ingrid. She was still overwhelmed at the magnitude and glamour of everything that she could offer little outside of a smile and bow.

Once they were walking alone she felt like she could breathe. She let her mind wander to meeting Tatiana. She remembered her calling Claude another name.

“So,” started Ingrid nervous about the questions. “Khalid?”

Claude smiled. “Right, it’s my real name.”

“I see,” replied Ingrid. “Is there a reason you didn’t tell me earlier? I was caught off guard by it.”

They had made it the far end of the west wing. Large golden doors were before them with elaborate details carved into them. Of course, even the doors in the palace were masterpieces.

Claude took Ingrid’s hand turning her to face him. “My name change was for my protection. It was too foreign. They were afraid that if people found out I was Almyran, let alone the prince well things could have been bad for me.”

Ingrid nodded. “I understand that, but we’re getting married. I think I should have known you’re real name.” Ingrid was trying her best not to sound hurt. She did understand Claude’s reasons. What she wanted more than anything was for Claude to trust her. They had bonded and we’re planning on spending the rest of their life together.

“It just slipped my mind honestly. I’m used to being Claude Von Riegan, it felt strange to hear Khalid.”

Ingrid felt her heart sink a little. She couldn’t imagine the struggle these past years had been for Claude. She knew that Fódlan was a strange prejudice place. She learned the hard way that being small-minded was harmful.

“Enough of this chit-chat. Welcome to your new home,” said Claude opening the door.

Giant windows lite up the entire bedroom. It took Ingrid’s eyes a moment to adjust. Her bedroom was beautiful. Silk curtains draped windows. A beautiful lounging sofa and a book self took up a whole wall. The other side sat a wardrobe and a giant fluffy bed with a beautiful teal canopy hanging over it. The room was decorated with various shades of blue and silver. It looked nothing like the rest of the palace.

“It’s beautiful!” said Ingrid. She eagerly walked to the window. She could see the stables from there perfectly. Iliana was happily being groomed by a stable boy. Spoiled girl, thought Ingrid.

“Thanks,” said Claude. “I had a feeling you’d like more traditional Fódlan style furniture.” Claude held Ingrid’s hand and guided her into the room. “Everything but the bed we got imported.” Claude took off his shoes and jumped on Ingrid’s bed sinking in. “Our beds are just better!” He placed his hands behind his head and smiled at her.

Ingrid smiled. She kicked off her riding boots and laid herself down next to him. Her body instantly melted as she felt like soft silks wrap around her. It felt like she was sleeping on a cloud.

“I’ll have the servants draw you a bath!” Claude gave Ingrid’s inner thigh a little pat before he sat up.

Ingrid closed her eyes for a moment. Then she heard people shuffling in the room. Most likely the servants working to heat Ingrid’s bath.

“Alright,” said Claude. “I’m heading out. Your bath should be ready in a few moments. Do you need anything else?”

Ingrid woke up and pulled herself forward. “I’m good. Thank you, Khalid.” The name felt strange, but the beaming smile on Claude’s face when she said it made her happy.

Claude laughed and walked away.

“Lady Ingrid,” said a smiling servant holding a plate of bottles. “Would you like to use oil in your bath?” She brought the bottles over for Ingrid to examine.

She picked up a pink oil that smelled like a rose. That was dull she thought. There was a purple one which unsurprisingly smelled like lavender. The third one was amber in color the scent immediately caught her attention. It was a musky fragrance with a bit of smoke. It remaindered Ingrid of fire. “I like this one,” she said holding the bottle.

“Oud!” replied the servants. “It’s an excellent choice. It’s the prince’s favorite.”

Ingrid smiled. Something delighted her about bathing in Khalid’s favorite fragrance. She realized that she wanted him to like her. She was learning how wonderful her fiancé was and she hoped he would think of the same of her one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.  
> For updates follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/skyheart_writes)


	7. The King

Claude found a sleeping Leonie in his bed when he arrived. His room was cluttered and filthy. He was sure it was left nice and tidy all those years ago. This was certainly his friend's handy work. She had helped herself to many bottles of fig wine and one of Claude’s silky robes and a matching eye mask. She was snoring soundly when Claude promptly shoved her off the bed.

“Ouch!” she said pulling her eye mask off to see her assailant. “Oh, welcome home your majesty.” She yawned picking herself up off the floor.

“Morning Leonie, I have to bathe and while I’m sure you’d love to see me naked I don’t feel like being murdered by Byleth. Could you leave?” asked Claude. “I thought I told them to make-up a nice room for your visit.”

“They sure did, but I got bored did some exploring and I found this room. It’s wonderful. Your bed is so comfy! I would have never left this place if I were you.”

Claude shrugged. “I didn’t have much of a choice.” He took a moment to look around his bedroom. Leonie was right it was wonderful. His bed was large and fluffy with tons of pillows. It was his favorite place in the world if he was being honest.

“You must be happy to be home,” said Leonie picking up a few of her empty wine bottles. “How’s Ingrid?”

“She seems to be doing well. She’s on the complete opposite side of the palace. You’ll see her at dinner I’m sure. How was your trip?”

“It was pretty quiet. I thought we were going to fight some bandits, but it turns out they were just merchants asking for directions. Did things go well in Galatea?” Leonie straightened the blankets on Claude’s bed. It was nice that she decide to pick-up after herself.

Claude thought back to that disaster “Depends on what you consider well. Her father said he didn’t care. I can marry her, but he’s not happy about it.”

Leonie rolled his eyes. “He’ll be happy once that dowry reaches him. I’m sorry buddy.” She placed a caring hand on Claude’s back. “I’ll see you at dinner. Also, Queen Titania and King Amir are so cool.”

Claude chuckled at her compliment. Of course, Leonie would be impressed with his warrior mother and powerful father. Despite years of war Leonie never stopped looking for role models.

When left the room Claude began to undress. He slipped on a robe while he worked on creating the sauna. Always too fidgety for a bath, Claude had preferred letting the steam relax him than cleaning himself with cold water and rag. He had the sauna installed as a sixteenth birthday present. He was only able to use it a few times. As he waited for the coals to heat up he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see a beautiful woman with long black hair and stunning blue eyes. Her lips were painted a beautiful red color and she wore a lovely jeweled red gown.

“Khalid, how are you?” asked the woman with a witty smile.

It had been years seen her, but Sefa looked more beautiful than ever. The daughter of an Almyran diplomat, Sefa had been in Khalid’s life since before he could remember. She had been his first kiss and among his first other things. When he left at sixteen she had promised to keep in touch with him but never did. A letter from his mother revealed that she was engaged. It only hurt his feelings a little. Sefa had belonged to Khalid, not Claude. At the time Claude had Hilda.

“Sefa…” Claude was having a hard-time keeping getting his thoughts together. Sefa so too gorgeous for him to even think straight around. He cleared his throat. “It’s good to see you.”

He wanted to soak her up. It had been so long since he’d had her. His eyes traveled up and down her body.

She placed her hands on his chest. “Is that all you want to say to me?”

Claude felt a cold feeling against his pecs. His eyes looked down at her long delicate fingers. One had a gold ring. She was married. “How’s your husband?” he asked. It came out bitter.

She smirked. “Good. Your fiancee?”

“She’s here,” he replied coldly. Claude was struggling between wanting to reject Sefe and wanting to take all of her clothes off. This was confusing.

“Funny, you two aren’t sharing a room.”

“She’s from Fódlan. They do things differently.”

“She’s of status, like us. We all do things the same, Khalid. You two aren’t really together. Just like Omar and me. It’s all for show. I’ve missed you.” She pressed in a kiss into Claude’s lips. She felt so nice. Her hands worked to remove Claude’s robe.

He returned the favor and took off her dress. He pulled her tighter into a kiss. She followed into the steam of the sauna.

* * *

Right as the sunset Ingrid appeared at Claude’s door. Sefa thankfully had left. He had just finished getting dress and neatly fixing his hair and putting his earring back in.

“Hello, I was hoping we could walk to dinner together?” Ingrid asked sounding nervous. Her hair was fixed in her signature braid and she wore a new gown. It long and lacy the color of candlelight. She looked delicate and soft. It was rare for Claude to see her like this.

“Of course, you look lovely.”

“Thank you.” She looked away trying to conceal her blush.

As they walked to the dining room holding hands Claude caught a whiff of Ingrid. She smelled like oud. Oud was rare and expensive, Ingrid must have liked it because it reminded her the outside, it was dark and smoky. It was smelled like war, but sweeter. It was like Ingrid. Suddenly Claude felt sick to his stomach.

He knew they had their arrangement. Sefa and Omar seemingly had a similar one. It wasn’t like Ingrid would care much if she found out. Wasn’t it Ingrid who picked Claude a perfect outfit in case he ran into Hilda? Ingrid told him that she wasn’t jealous of Hilda. Sefa wasn’t Hilda. Something felt wrong, but not wrong enough for Claude to stop when Sefa pressed herself against him.

“You’re unusually quiet,” commented Ingrid. “Are you nervous about seeing your father? I know I am.”

It was nice for her to give him an out. “Yes, that’s it,” he lied.

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Ingrid asked abruptly.

Claude thought about her question. He knew his mother would like her. Ingrid was fierce and strong. They had a lot in common outside being from Fódlan. Amir might be tougher. He was a fun-loving man. He admired beautiful women and good times. Ingrid was beautiful, but she was too proper. Her diplomacy skills could make up for that. “I’m not sure. Remember how harsh you were about my manners when we first met?”

“I recall,” replied Ingrid embarrassed. “You told me to smile more and called me prickly,” she said laughing at their youthful arguments.

“And you called me slovenly,” he said smiling. “Plus, I realized I liked you being prickly. It’s weird when you’re not…well you.”

“Well if I had known you were a prince who never lifted a finger a day in his life I think I would have understood you better,” said Ingrid. “What does this have to do with your father?”

Claude sighed. “I might find your prickliness cute, but don’t think he will. My dad likes to have a good time. So you better bring him one.”

“Pardon?” asked Ingrid. Her brow furrowed trying to understand Claude’s advice.

He cupped her cheek. She blushed underneath him. He had to stop making her do that, it was freaking him out. “Just have fun.”

When they entered the dining room his mother was talking with Leonie who was already enjoying a glass of wine. Tatiana smiled at the couple as they passed her.

Claude’s eyes glanced over at the far end of the table. Sefa sat with her arms wrapped around a handsome man with long brown hair pulled back. He had a strong jaw that was cover with a beard and dark eyes. Omar Syed was not a friend of Khalid Azad. No, Omar was Khalid’s torturer. Claude was happy just had sex with his wife.

Claude pulled the chair back for Ingrid. She sat down with him sitting next to hear. She began chatting with Leonie while Claude stared down at Sefa and Omar. For a couple who had an agreement similar to him and Ingrid, they were sure close. At least with Sefa playing with Omar’s hair and whispering into his ear. No one couldn’t have guessed Claude had her against the wall of his sauna not that long ago.

“Khalid, are you even listening?”

Claude snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over at Ingrid. She looked rather annoyed that he was ignoring her. He hoped she didn’t notice him looking at Sefa and Omar.

“Sorry,” he said. “What were you saying?”

“I was asking about the band. Why is there a band here?”

Claude looked over the quartet that was setting up the corner. “What about them? You’ve never enjoyed music with a meal?”

“At balls perhaps, but this is just a normal evening. There’s no special reason for it?”

Tatiana laughed. “My husband needs no special occasion for fun, but I will say having his son home and his beautiful bride would be enough.”

As if on cue Amir walked into the room with several of his men. The band started playing an upbeat song that Claude hadn’t heard since childhood.

“My boy!” shouted Amir as Claude raised to hug him. Amir squeezed Claude tightly. Claude patted his father on the back. When he was let go Amir ruffled the hair Claude had taken forever to perfectly groom.

Ingrid stood up and tugged on Claude’s shirt sleeve as if signaling him that it was time for her introduction.

“Father, I’d like you to meet my beloved, Ingrid Brandl Gal—”

“Ah yes, the girl,” interrupted Amir. “Nice to meet you, sweetheart. Would you excuse me I have to a few other people to greet.” He walked right past Ingrid to make his rounds with several people.

Ingrid stood there for a moment in shock. Claude put an arm around her and guided her back to her seat. Thankfully for Ingrid’s sake, everyone was too engaged with the music or conversation to notice that Amir completely slighted Ingrid.

Claude heard a loud shriek. He looked over to see his father playfully picking up and kissing Sefa on the cheek while Omar watched and smiled. The three of them all laughed together as his father sat Sefa down and she swatted at him. Amir patted Omar on the back.

Ingrid just sat down looking at her hands. A servant placed the first course before them. It was a traditional soup made with lentils. Ingrid barely touched it as everyone ate and had a merry time.

Quickly the next meal of lamb chops with a mint yogurt sauce came out. Claude kept a close eye as Ingrid chewed the lamb. She seemed to relax a bit after her first bite. Claude sighed in relief if there was one thing that could cheer Ingrid up he knew it was delicious meat.

She looked over at Claude. She still seemed a little upset and worried, but was doing her best to hid it. Claude took her hand under the table. “Are you okay?” he whispered to her.

She gave him a soft smile and nodded.

“So,” said Tatiana. “Do you two have a plan for the wedding yet?”

Claude wiped his mouth. Ingrid and Claude had talked about it on their journey to Almyra. They wanted to get the whole process over as quickly as possible before either of them changed their mind. Ingrid said she would prefer something that wasn’t flashy, but Claude informed her that his father would never allow such an event to take place in his kingdom. “We were hoping next week.”

“So soon? Ingrid that won’t be enough time for your parents to attend,” said Tatiana. Claude could hear the heartbroken mother in her voice. She couldn’t imagine missing Khalid’s wedding.

“Oh, my family doesn’t plan on attending. However, Prof—Byleth, our old teacher at the Officer’s Academy would be here by then. He’s like family at this point.” Ingrid was doing her best to sound positive. She had told Claude that she was happy that at least Byleth and Leonie would be there for them, but he knew she wished her parents supported their decision. At least Claude had a few surprises in store for their wedding that he was sure would brighten her up.

“Byleth is my partner,” explained Leonie her fist full of lamb. “I was his father’s apprentice as a kid.”

“The famous Captain Jeralt you praise?” asked Amir. It was the first time he had acknowledged their area of the table. He was too busy talking with Omar and Sefa. Claude couldn’t keep his eyes away from them interacting. It was so strange to see his father so friendly with his childhood bully.

Leonie nodded taking another bite of her lamb. “The one and only,” she replied.

“I’m excited to meet this Byleth. He’s a lucky man to find someone as strong as you,” said Amir.

The compliment lit Leonie up.

Ingrid seemed completely wounded. She stood up from the table. The band stopped playing. “I’m sorry, but I’m not feeling well. It must be the travel, I have to retire early.”

“But love, dessert hasn’t even been served.” Claude knew Ingrid leaving the dinner would only make his father think worse of her. “Stay,” he pleaded.

“I apologize truly,” she announced. “Please enjoy your evening.” She bowed and ran off.

Everyone in the dining chamber was silent. Claude heard a snicker coming from Sefa. A moment passed before the music picked up again and the chatter continued. Soon dessert was served. Claude felt like he should leave and comfort Ingrid, but he wasn’t sure how. He didn’t want to upset his father, who’s distant behavior had vanished the moment his future daughter-in-law was out of his sight. Claude ate his kunafah without tasting it. He made sure to save a piece to take to Ingrid’s room.


	8. The Book

Ingrid felt ridiculous. She brushed her hair while gazing outside the window. Torches illuminated the stables. She could see Iliana enjoying her dinner. She was happy one of them was having a good time. She knew she had made a fool of herself by leaving the dinner early, but she couldn’t keep herself together. King Amir was ignoring her existence. Ingrid didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose, but she couldn’t convince herself that it was just a mistake. She felt so insignificant in his presence. She came back to her room and understood that she was in a foreign land completely alone.

She heard a knock on her door. She turned to see Claude enter her candlelit chamber holding a plate of food. “I brought you dessert.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” She was trying not to seem distressed.

Claude walked over to her and held out the spoonful of the syrupy looking pastry. “Open up,” he said.

“Cl-Khalid, you’re so weird, stop it!” Ingrid didn’t know if she was actually irritated with Claude or just embarrassed to be seen by him right now.

“Sorry, I can’t leave until you try this delicious kanafeh.” Claude stood firmly in front of her.

She eyed the pastry. “Fine, but only because you won't go away,” she said as she opened her mouth. The moment that the kanafeh hit her tongue Ingrid was impressed. She had never had anything so delicate and unique. It was sugary and soft, but there was a crunch. Not to mention the creamy notes. This was amazing. She couldn’t hide her smile from Claude.

“It’s great right?”

Ingrid responded by taking the plate and spoon from him. She took a seat on her couch and dug in. Claude sat down next to her. “I thought you were going?” she said with a mouthful.

“Wow, what a slob,” teased Claude. “I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m too exhausted for manners at the moment,” said Ingrid swallowing.

Claude leaned back and pulled Ingrid into him. She put her sweet down accepting his embrace. Her head rested on his chest. She was getting used to Claude’s touchy-feely behavior. She rejected it less and less the more time they spent together. They hadn't kissed on the mouth since after the victory party, but holding-hands, pecks on the cheek, and yes even cuddling had slipped into their interactions.

“Your father hates me,” said Ingrid fiddling with a button on Claude’s shirt.

“Your father hates me,” he replied with a smirk. He played with the ends of her hair.

“And to think we had nothing in common when we got engaged.” Ingrid relaxed against Claude. It was still strange how comfortable they were becoming around each other. She almost gelt like she could tell Claude anything. Perhaps she could talk to him instead of Glenn.

“I don’t think my father hates you. I think he’s just doesn’t know you,” he explained.

“How do I win him over? I’ve never had an adult dislike me.” It was something Ingrid was proud of. It was mostly in comparison to her friends, but Ingrid was always seen as mature and generally well-behaved. Adults praised her all the time.

“I would suggest not strategizing how to win him over. The king likes people. He likes a good time.”

“I gathered that from dinner. Who was that attractive couple he kept talking to?”

Claude threw his arms up pushing Ingrid off of him. He covered his eyes. “Do not refer to Omar Syed as attractive again. I think I’m going to vomit.”

Ingrid laughed at his exaggeration. She’d never seen him react that way. “He’s not a friend of yours?”

“I would never refer to the boy who made my childhood miserable and called my mother a ‘Fódlan whore’ my friend. He’s a complete ass and I have zero clues why Sefa married him.” He was annoyed by that Ingrid noticed. He leaned back. He looked deep in thought like he was trying to work out the logic of Omar and Sefa’s relationship.

“I wonder how he feels about you are marrying a Fódlan whore!” joked Ingrid trying to get his attention back to her.

He looked over at her. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“It’s a joke,” explained Ingrid with a polite smile. “I’m trying to be funny!”

He laughed. “I get it now. Sorry, Omar just gets to me. And Sefa, we used to…” he trailed off as if he caught himself.

Ingrid’s ears picked up. “Used to what?”

“It’s nothing.” He ran his hands through his hair. It was a tick that Ingrid had noticed in him. He did it when he was confused or on the rare occasion embarrassed.

Ingrid thought about the girl with beautiful long black hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin the color of a sunset. Claude had grown up with her. She was beautiful. Claude was handsome. She didn’t have to think this hard. Sefa and Claude were sweethearts. He probably didn’t love her like he loved Hilda, but she meant something to him.

“If it helps, you’re more attractive than Omar. I’m not a fan of the beard.” She stroked Claude’s face feeling his itchy chin strap. “I’m not a fan of facial hair in general. Women have to put so much work into how they look. Men can at least shave their face.”

“I’ll have you know I groom myself extensively. Do you assume my beard grows like this naturally?”

Ingrid knew every well that Claude took so much care in his appearance. He always made sure he looked his best no matter what. Ingrid just settled for looking clean and put together. Claude made his appearance an art form. Or maybe it was like a trick? A magical illusion to capture everyone's attention.

“I just think you look better without it. Think of me telling you to shave like you telling me to smile.”

He laughed. Ingrid was getting good at this. “You know what? You are funny.”

“Thank you,” said Ingrid trying to hold back her excitement. She felt a flutter inside her. Claude had complimented her before but she was never sure if he was being serious. As a teenager, she would constantly remind herself that Claude would flirt with everyone. She knew she wasn’t special, but secretly hoped that she could be. This compliment felt different.

They were alone in her room. It was just the two of them exhausted. She was here with him in Almyra. He had nothing to gain from pretending to think she was funny. She believed him.

“If you can be the cute and charming woman I know you are around my father then I’m sure he’ll adore you.”

“More than he seems to adore Sefa?” she asked with a smirk at him. She was trying her best not to lose her mind about him calling her cute and charming.

Claude looked at Ingrid. He tapped a finger to her nose. “I’m not making any promises.” He got up from the sofa. “Maids can clean this up,” he said looking at her food. “I’m heading to bed. Do you need anything?”

Ingrid stretched out on the sofa. “Nothing comes to mind. I don’t know how I’m going to get to sleep tonight.”

“Have you checked your bookshelf?”

Ingrid scrunched her face. “What do you mean?”

Claude reached to the bookshelf against the wall. He pulled a worn book out, Ingrid instantly knew the cover. He handed her a copy of Loog and The Maiden of Wind. It was Ingrid’s favorite book. “I told you we got a lot of stuff imported. You’ve got a whole shelf full of Fódlan knight tales. I’ve stuck some of my favorites in there if you want to try something different. I thought it would help you if you got homesick.”

Ingrid let her fingers trail the cover lightly. Her eyes got misty. She had lost her copy somewhere between her Academy years and going to war. She turned to look at the shelf. She read the names of various stories she had recognized and one’s that we new to her. She placed the book next to her as she stood up. She hugged Claude tightly. It must have caught him off surprise because he lost his balance slightly.

“It’s really kind thank you!” She pulled away from him. She picked the book back up.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “Read, relax, stay up as late as you want. We have nothing planned for tomorrow.”

Ingrid thumbed the book. It sounded nice. She nodded at him. “Goodnight, Khalid,” she said.

“Goodnight, Ingrid.”

As Claude left Ingrid waltzed over to her bed. She cuddled up underneath the impossibly soft blankets. Claude was right, their beds were better. She flipped through the book, not actually reading she had it memorized so she could easily glance. Her mind eased. Alone in her chamber, Ingrid thought about how much effort Claude had put into making her comfortable her. She wasn’t alone, she had him.


	9. The Son

A few days had passed since the embarrassing dinner. Ingrid had mostly overcome her insecurities, however, Claude was now working through some. Claude’s father was ignoring him as well. It wasn’t apparent to Claude at first, but once he realized it his heart sank. It was one thing for his father to ignore Ingrid, it was completely different for him to ignore him, Khalid. Khalid was his only child. His sweet baby son. He was insulted.

“I don’t get it,” said Claude. He was sitting on the table of the library with Ingrid in the chair reading out loud. His father had walked in and immediately left after seeing the two in there studying. “And what’s with him and Omar? I’ve seen them hanging around a lot lately. They’re laughing and talking and they always seem to stop when I walk in.”

“You realize you’re sounding jealous,” said Ingrid making notes.

“Am not!” he exclaimed a little too defensively. Claude did have to admit to himself that often while bedding Sefa, which was happening most nights he enjoyed it because he imagined it would make Omar mad. The previous night he had made her scream so loud that he secretly hoped Omar heard.

Ingrid closed her History of Almyra book. Claude had been quizzing her on the history of the royal family. It was very Ingrid-like to make getting married and becoming queen into homework. “Have you tried talking to your mother about it? Perhaps she could give you more insight into why he’s doing this,” she said matter-of-factly. After one more effort to get King Amir’s attention Ingrid gave-up. She realized Claude didn’t need her father’s approval, so she didn’t need his. She was better for it.

“Ingrid, are you suggesting that I talk about my feelings?” Claude raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know that people from Faerghus did that. I thought you guys just kept everything pent-up and joined the knighthood.” Almyra was changing Ingrid. He was almost impressed.

Ingrid twirled her quill between her fingers. “You know how easily I could stab you with this?”

“I’m very aware, it’s one of the reasons why I’m marrying you.”

“Hush,” said Ingrid giggling she looked down at her notes. “It would be nice for one of us to have supportive parents.”

“We have our mothers,” offered Claude. He wasn’t just humoring Ingrid, Tiana was adoring having her and Leonie around. They were like the rough and tumble daughters she always wanted.

“Speaking of mothers, mine wrote.” Ingrid shifted through her books and papers to find the letter. “They received the dowry. Dale promptly stole a little less than half of it. Philip is looking into finding him. My father is exhausted. Philip is taking over House Galatea and he’s going to use the money to restore it. According to my mother, he’s actually interested in meeting with your scientist.”

Claude smiled. Besides Ingrid’s delinquent brother stealing everything she had said seemed promising. It would be nice to talk to deal with things through Philip instead of her father, Henry. From what Ingrid had told him Philip was a practical and dependable man. He could help deepen the ties between Fódlan and Almyra. Also, it would nice to not be rejected by every adult man in Ingrid’s life.

Ingrid yawned. “I think I’m done studying for now.”

“Has life in Alymra made you a layabout?” Claude teased knowing about how little sleep Ingrid was getting. She looked exhausted all the time but simply refused to take an afternoon nap. “Seriously you should probably go to sleep.”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m supposed to meet with your mother soon. I’m getting fitted for my dress with the royal tailor today.” She sounded unenthusiastic. Claude couldn’t tell if it was because she was tired or because she dreaded anything involving the wedding.

It was so strange to Claude. Women dreamed of their wedding since they were little girls. Ingrid wasn’t like that. It was two days away and Ingrid’s only contribution was that the cake should be chocolate. Everything else was left to Tiana and Claude to decide. Ingrid was polite saying that she didn’t want her opinions to impose on a traditional Almyra. Tiana informed her that the ceremony wasn’t that different from one in Fódlan, but that still didn’t push Ingrid into caring about it.

“I can’t wait to see you in it,” said Claude leaning close to Ingrid. “I’m sure you’re going to look beautiful, especially if it's a little tight in the back.” Claude winked at her. He was joking, mostly. He was very attracted to Ingrid, but partially her athletic legs and tight butt caught his attention back in school.

That managed to get a smile on her face. “I’ll consider it, but I’m not making any promises.” She stood up and stretched before gathering her books. “See you later.”

As she walked away Claude slid off the table and thought about finding his father to chat. He knew that around this time he wasn’t occupied with meetings. He was most likely in the stables tending to his horses. Or perhaps he was in the garden enjoying some tea.

He walked around the palace looking for his father. He checked the stables and garden, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He stopped a maid and asked where he was.

“He’s in a meeting your highness,” she said.

“A meeting? He doesn’t take meetings at this time.” Claude was confused, but regardless he went to the chamber where his father conducted all of his business.

He walked in to find Omar seated at the chair across from King Amir’s desk. Omar looked up at Claude with his annoying smirk. Claude wished he could slap the smile off his face.

“Father, may I have a word with you?”

“Khalid, I’m in the middle of a meeting with Lord Syed, can this wait?” asked his father clearly displeased with Claude’s intrusion.

Lord Syed? Claude wasn’t aware that Omar’s father had past and that he had taken his title. He wasn’t surprised the elder Syed had been pushing 70 when they were children. However, it was strange that his youngest son inherited his title and territory. If Claude remembered correctly Omar had seven brothers.

“No worries about it your majesty, my beautiful wife might be looking for me about now. We’ll pick this up back tomorrow.” Omar got up from his chair and bowed to King Amir. “My prince,” he said to Claude.

“Omar,” said Claude not trying to disguise his annoyance.

Omar smirked at him and left closing the door behind him.

“I’m having sex with his wife,” said Claude taking a seat on the chair. He draped his legs over the arm of the chair.

His father shook his head. “Lord Syed has become a very important figure in Almyra. You should show him some respect and not spread lies about his wife.”

To that Claude rolled his eyes. “Respect? Do you know how he treated me growing up? Also, how did he inherit his father’s title? Wasn’t it supposed to go to Ramy?”

“Ramy died in a revolt with peasants in Hugaje. You’d know that if you’ve paid attention to politics of the country you’re going to be leading.” His father was not making eye contact with Claude. He was busy looking down at notes.

Hearing about a peasant’s revolting against the government in Almyra brought Claude’s mind back to a young Alymran boy he knew at the academy. Cyril was Lady Rhea’s right-hand boy. The archbishop had given Cyril a home better than Almyra. To Cyril, Claude’s father had failed him. As an orphan boy, he had to fend for himself. He eventually got capture an enslaved by House Goneril, Hilda’s home. Cyril, had opened up Claude’s eyes to the oppression of his people. The oppression that as king of Almyra he had all the power to stop.

“Did you learn why the peasants were revolting?” asked Claude.

Finally, he got his father’s attention. Amir’s eyes were dark as he looked up at Claude. “They’re just savages, Claude. The Syed family has done everything for their people and yet they felt the need to take more.”

“Father is it possible that you’re not aware of the lives and challenges the underclass of Almyra. Perhaps they revolted because they’re feeling underrepresented and their needs aren’t being met.”

His father stared at him blankly. “What is this about Khalid? Did you just waltz into this room to insult my Lord and how I rule over my kingdom?” He was shouting at Claude now.

“I came here to ask why you’re ignoring me? Ever since I got her you’ve been actively dismissing Ingrid and me.”

His father rolled his eyes. “Are you really being this childish? I’ve been busy.”

Claude scoffed. Did he really call him childish when he was the one walking out of rooms to avoid greeting his son? Or having dinner later or earlier so he didn’t have to be in the same room as Claude and Ingrid. It must be exhausting to play these games on top of his normal duties. “Why did you snub Ingrid at dinner the other evening?”

“I don’t remember that. Although I do recall your bride-to-be rudely leaving the table. She made a scene in front of everyone. Many of our guests were insulted.”

“Yes, Sefa seemed very upset when she openly laughed at Ingrid’s discomfort.” He knew nobody complained about Ingrid’s absence at dessert.

“And yet you still have her in your bed,” pointed out Claude. “Are you aware of the hardship your mother and I faced when we eloped?”

“No, father I was just harassed and ridiculed for being the son of Fódlan trash.” Claude couldn’t believe his father was acting this way. Both of his parents were aware of the suffering Claude experienced because of his mixed heritage. The things that were said about his mother still rang in Claude’s mind. Many of the lords, including the elder Lord Syed, had tried to convince King Amir that Khalid could not be rightful heir because of his mother’s heritage. The fact that he wasn’t full-blooded Almyra meant that another family should lead the throne once Amir passed away.

“My point is that I loved your mother very much.” His father rose from his desk. “She was worth everything, the attempt to dethrone, and the disappointment of my people because I love her. If given the chance I would do it all over again because my Tiana is the love of my life. Can you say the same for that girl?”

Claude shifted in his seat. He moved his legs down from the armchair down to the floor. He sat with a straight back. “Ingrid isn’t a delicate girl. She’s a solider. She’s fierce. I’m going to marry her. She’ll lead by my side and we’ll make Fódlan and Almyra better together.” Claude lifted himself from the chair.

His father just looked back down at his papers. “I’ll see you at the wedding Habibi.”

With that Claude walked out of the room. He wasn’t sure where he was going until he found himself outside of Ingrid’s chamber. He stormed in to find his mother at her seating area and Ingrid modeling an ill-fitting long gown. It was puffy in all the wrong places and Ingrid looked completely uncomfortable.

“Habibi,” said his mother in shock. “You shouldn’t see the dress before the big day.”

Claude walked up to Ingrid and cupped her cheek. “This dress looks awful on you. Please pick another one.” He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

He could feel Ingrid’s body clutch under his touch, but she softened a bit as he moved away.

“What was that for?” she asked completely out of breath and red in the face.

Claude shrugged. “Do I need a reason to kiss my bride?”

She despite her flustered appearance Ingrid still managed to roll her eyes. “I’m going to try on a different dress and by the time I’m back you better be gone!” She laughed making her way behind the changing curtain. Almost tripping on the elaborate dress.

Tiana made her way over to Claude and grabbed him by the ear pulling him out of the room.

“Ouch, okay umi. I’m leaving! I’m leaving!” She let go of Claude once he was out the door.

“No more peaking!” she warned.

Claude rubbed his sore ear. He wished his father knew how much Ingrid and Tiana had in common, then maybe he could understand how Claude could care about Ingrid.


	10. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude surprises Ingrid the day before their wedding.

It was no surprise to anyone that knew that Felix and Ingrid weren’t the best of friends. As children, they got along well. After Glenn’s death, Felix only seemed to tolerate Ingrid’s presence. When the families suggested that Felix carry on the promise of marriage, both of them declined. It would have been shocking for anyone to discover that the night before arriving at the Officer’s Academy, Felix and Ingrid found themselves tangled up in Felix’s tent.

Ingrid had arrived to talk. With Sylvain already fast asleep and Dimitri traveling separately from them, Felix was her only option. Felix was the last person she could confide in, but she just was desperate. Felix must have been very forgiving because he just let Ingrid ramble on about everything that was on her mind. Ingrid became overwhelmed and started to cry. Unsure what to do when a woman was crying in your tent, Felix reluctantly took Ingrid into his arms. She felt her self calm down under his touch, Ingrid found herself desiring Felix. She kissed him. He kissed her back. Neither of them knew what they were doing. They let their bodies guide them.

The whole experience was awkward and uncomfortable. Thankfully it was over quickly. They dressed then sat in silence. Ingrid found herself drifting into deep thought.

“Aren’t Pegasus Knights supposed to be virgins?” asked Felix looking a little worried.

Ingrid snapped out of her daze. She shook her head. “That’s a myth. Pegasus can’t tell if a woman’s a virgin or not.” She had read somewhere they created the myth to keep women from joining the knighthood or encouraged them to retire early if they ever decide to get married and raise a family. Ingrid had no such plans.

“Interesting,” said Felix. He wasn’t the best at holding conversations. It was strange that he was even attempting to right now.

“I should go,” said Ingrid, but she didn’t attempt to move. She just sat on the floor of his tent with her legs crossed, looking at the flame of the lantern she brought. She was doing her best not to look at Felix. Felix always resembled his brother, but in the warm candlelight, it was almost too much for Ingrid to handle. Everything felt wrong. Ingrid wasn’t much for romance novels, but she knew that this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. She shouldn't have lost her virginity wrapped up in grief with the brother of her dead fiance. “Can we forget this happened?”

Felix sighed. “I’d want nothing more.” He moved his cot to pick up his sword. “I’ll walk you back to your tent.”

“I’m fine,” she said. She lifted herself from the floor and dusted the dirt off her clothes. She picked up her lantern and ran out of the tent. Behind her, she could hear Felix following. Once she made back to her tent she opened the door flap and turned to Felix. “I can take care of myself,” she said more ungrateful then she meant.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing this for you.” He grumbled to himself as he left her.

As Ingrid laid in her bed, she thought about his words. If he wasn’t doing it for her, then why was he doing it? He certainly didn’t care about Ingrid enough to do it for himself. Her heart broke when her mind put it together. He was taking care of her for Glenn.

* * *

Iliana had adjusted wonderfully to her new pampered life. Ingrid wished she could say the same. It was hard for her to get used to the leisure that came with being a princess. She was spending most of her days reading or riding. She could have spent more time planning the wedding, but she left that to Claude and Queen Tatiana. The whole ordeal was more painful than she thought.

When they found her dream dress, she fought tears. She looked stunning in the long mermaid gown that clung tightly to rear and legs, which she did have to agree with Claude looked fantastic. The dress had was strapless to show off her muscular arms. The royal tailor had placed a long lace cape upon her shoulders. He remarked that it highlighted her strong warrior personality, but was still delicate and maidenlike. She looked fierce. She loved the dress, but something felt wrong.

The wedding was the next day. Many of the King and Queens guests were arriving to stay at the palace. Ingrid and Claude had not seen each other all day because he was busy catching up with and old friends.

It was good because Ingrid needed a break from him. Since he kissed her, she could no longer deny that she was developing feelings for Claude. Her crush was becoming more apparent, but she refused to let it show. She knew Claude was good at putting on a facade. She wished she knew if his kiss was real and genuine or if it was just part of the act. She knew it was a game, but she no longer felt like playing. Ingrid wanted Claude for real.

She was grooming Iliana when she heard footsteps behind her in the stable. She turned around to see Byleth carrying a delighted Leonie on his back. He immediately dropped her once Ingrid noticed them.

"Professor!" shouted Ingrid dropping her curry comb and ran to hug him.

“Sorry, it took me a while. I had to make a detour,” Byleth replied.

Leonie had a smug smile on her face. Ingrid looked past her and noticed two other people with them. A man dressed in a battle gear fashioned with several swords and long blue-black hair in a bun. He held hands with a stunning woman with wavy brown locks who looked ecstatic to be there.

"My Ingrid, I can't believe you’re getting married,” cried Dorothea as she broke-up Ingrid and Byleth’s hug. She planted large rogue stained kisses on each of Ingrid's cheeks with a giggle. The only girl Ingrid had ever considered her friend was her in front of her. She looked just as stunning as the last time Ingrid saw her. Dorothea was alive and her. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Felix stood next to Leonie looking rather annoyed that he was there, but he threw a small smile towards Ingrid. His lack of enthusiasm for attending a wedding seemed correct. Everything about Felix was the same as the last time Ingrid saw him. Ingrid was grateful for that.

“What are you two doing here?” asked Ingrid as she hugged Dorothea. She squeezed her tight. Part of Ingrid was afraid that if she let go Dorothea would disappear. She needed this to be real.

“Darling, we’re here for your wedding,” Dorothea explained as she stroked Ingrid's hair. She pulled away from Ingrid, despite Ingrid’s tight grip. Dorothea was still there when Ingrid let go. That was good. She was actually here.

Byleth cleared his throat. “Claude asked me to track down Felix and drag him to the wedding.”

“I'd been working as a mercenary in Enbarr when Byleth found me,” said Felix finally. “Good to see you, Ingrid.”

“Likewise,” she replied with an attempt to contain her giddiness. She was so happy to see more familiar faces. “How did you join them?” asked Ingrid looking confused at Dorothea.

“Felix and I had been in touch. He’s a fan of the lead diva at the Enbarr Opera House," said Dorothea with a wink. “He asked me to accompany him.”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at Felix. She distinctly recalled Felix finding Dorothea annoying and wanting very little to do with her in school. No matter how much Dorothea flirted with him, he deflected all of her attempts to get his attention. Ingrid had warned Dorothea that she should give up. Felix was from Faerghus. He was stubborn.

Now looking at the blush on Felix’s face as Dorothea pinched his cheeks Ingrid didn’t know what to believe.

“That’s very strange but it doesn't matter,” said Ingrid. She would accept anything as long as it meant that her friends were here with her.

“As strange as you marrying Claude von Reigan?” asked Dorothea with a laugh.

“As strange as Leonie and Byleth together?” asked Felix as he glared them. The couple was oohing and aahing over all the royal horses. Leonie was showing Byleth, her favorite chocolate-colored Warmblood named Truffle.

“Okay, so we’re adults that made some strange relationship choices. Let’s get tea!” suggested Dorothea shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

* * *

They took their tea in the garden. Surrounded by fragrant jasmine under a white gazebo Ingrid relaxed. It felt like being back the academy for a moment. It felt normal. They were no longer enemies in wars that had nothing to do with them. It was a group of friends enjoying tea and the company before one of them got married.

Ingrid couldn’t believe that Claude had arranged this. Dorothea being there was just happenstance, but if Claude had never taken the initiative to make sure Ingrid had Felix at their wedding than she wouldn’t have had either of them there. From the bedroom to the books to her friends being her Claude was full of surprises. She wondered if he realized what his kindness did to her? Was he trying to make her fall of him or was this all just an accident. She couldn’t help, but believe she was reading into things too hard.

Dorothea telling the story of how Felix and her reconnected Claude arrived with a group of young men. “Ingrid, my beloved, I see you found my surprise!” he said as he gestured to the group at the table. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. His group of friends all snickered.

“Your surprise found me. Thank you, Claude! I’m happy to have Dorothea and Felix here.”

“Well, my surprise was just Felix, but I’m delighted to have the pristine diva of course.”

“I could never say no to a good time your Highness,” said Dorothea smugly.

Many of the men in Claude’s company couldn’t keep their eyes off the Adrestrian songstress. Dorothea had always had that effect on men.

“Gentlemen, this is my lovely bride Ingrid Galatea and a few of our friends from the academy. These are my childhood friends. Cyrus, Farooq, and Kaidan.”

Cyrus was a tall, lanky man with a very stylish mustache and a cunning smile that could rival Claude’s. Next was Farooq, a stocky young man with thick brows who just nodded politely. Kaidan wore glasses and looked more disheveled than the other men. His hand stayed placed firmly on his sword.

Ingrid greeted each of them with a handshake. Cyrus planted a kiss on her hand with a wink. She tried not to laugh. Kaidan just firmly shook without a smile. Farooq was polite and seemed to apologize for both of his friends. She introduced them to her friends. They seemed like a friendly bunch. Ingrid had wished she’d met them earlier.

“Perhaps, I should look for a wife in Fódlan,” said Cyrus. “You ladies are stunning.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes. “You can’t find a wife here because all the women know better.”

“Knock it off you guys!” said Farooq, he seemed embarrassed by his friends' juvenile behavior.

Claude ruffling Kaiden’s already messy hair. He turned to the group at the table. “We’re racing horses, care to watch us?”

“Sounds like fun,” said Leonie.

“I might pass. I’m going to turn in soon,” said Dorothea. “I’m tired and I want to look my best at the wedding tomorrow!”

“I could never imagine a woman like you looking anything less than extraordinary,” flirted Cyrus. Ingrid was sure Claude would have been the playboy of the group, but that role was certainly filled by Cyrus.

Felix narrowed his eyes at the man attempting to woo Dorothea.

Claude leaned over and whispered something into Cyrus’s ear. All the color drained from Cyrus’s face. “My apologies Miss Dorothea. I’ve just been informed that your beau will murder me. Anyway, we’ll be leaving you now.”

The group laughed as they walked away leaving Claude behind. “I’ll see you later,” said Claude as he followed his friends. “Wait up you losers!” he called after them.

It was nice to know that Claude had a wonderful group of childhood friends that he could depend on. They must have missed them while he was away.

Dorothea went back to telling her story. Ingrid did her best to listen but was distracted by the look on Felix’s face. It was something she had never seen before. He was always quiet, but never this quiet. He just stared into his teacup.

* * *

After tea, Dorothea went to bed. Byleth and Leonie went off to freshen up before meeting with Claude and his friends later. Ingrid had offered Felix a tour of the palace and to her surprise he accepted. She showed him her chamber. They walked through the ballroom where people where decorating for the wedding. They ended in Ingrid’s favorite library. It had a giant window and all the best accident texture on Almyra's history. One day she and Claude had fallen asleep going over his family tree together on the couch next to the window. Since that day it was her favorite place to read.

Felix hadn’t said much the entire tour. He just let Ingrid ramble about the history of the palace. “If you want I can show you the training grounds sometime. The King’s knights practice there, I’m sure some of them would be happy to learn our sword style from you. Or perhaps you can learn something from them,” she said in an attempt to make conversation.

“Hm,” said Felix. He was deep in thought staring at all the books. Or staring through them Ingrid couldn’t tell.

She cleared her throat. “Felix are you even listening to me?” she asked. It was something she said often, but this was the first time the sentence had come out gentle in away. Neither of them knew how to talk about their feelings, but she could tell that perhaps they should. “Is something wrong?”

Felix looked over at her. “Did anything about Claude’s friends bother you?”

“Not really,” said Ingrid truthfully. “They seemed like the friendliest group of I’ve met her so far. Many of the people who work here are nice and the Queen is nice to me, but his father had been distant and Goddess there’s also this couple Lord Omar and Lady Sefa. They're always whispering. They bother me…”

“That’s not what I meant.” He sighed placing a hand to his temple. “There was something about seeing Claude with his friends that made me feel strange. They looked happy. They felt familiar.”

Ingrid thought back to the interaction. She recalled Cyrus being flirtatious. Kaidan seemed to be rough around the edges. Farooq was He was the mature one that kept them from getting killed. Three childhood friends of a young prince. When Ingrid realized she knew exactly what felt strange to Felix. Suddenly she was sad.

“They’re like us,” she said. She had solved the mystery, and the answer hurt. She found the couch next to the window. Ingrid needed a break.

“Except, they’re all alive,” said Felix sitting next to her.

Ingrid tried her best not to think of Sylvain and Dimitri. She knew if she thought about them she wouldn't stop. She didn’t want to go back to being the sad little girl she was when Glenn died. She didn’t eat or sleep. She was consumed with grief. She was feeling the grief after the victory party. She had to admit it to herself, but Claude rescued her from spiraling.

Felix placed a hand on Ingrid’s shoulder.

“Is it fair that we’re here without them?” asked Ingrid trying not to cry.

Felix sighed. “Doesn’t matter, because we are.”

Ingrid looked at Felix. He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. It was the most he could offer for affection. Felix and Ingrid did never got along, but that didn’t matter. They had always cared about each other and now they were all they had.


	11. The Night Before

Claude looked at himself in the mirror as he lathered his face carefully with soap. He took a sharp razor to his facial hair whacking away years worth of hard grooming. He wiped away the excess soap with warm water. He sighed looking at the stranger in the mirror. He looked years young. More innocent more fragile. It was odd.

He heard a knock at his door. Claude sighed. It was most likely Sefa arriving for her nightly visit He was completely exhausted after spending all day greeting people and getting destroyed by Cyrus at racing. He quickly tossed on his robe. “Honestly, it’s the night before my wedding could you be anymore—”

Ingrid stood at the door in a long blue robe and thin pink nightgown holding a candle. Her hair freshly chopped in the same fashion she spotted during the war. “Not who you were expecting?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not disappointed. Why are you still up?” He yawned without covering his mouth. It was a habit Ingrid hated, but he couldn’t but annoy her with it.

“I can’t sleep,” she explained ignoring his bad manners for once. “I’m just so nervous about tomorrow.” She reached out and touched his face. “You shaved?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” He reached out and touched the ends of her short hair. “You cut your hair?”

“I woke Dorothea up to do it for me,” she said with a smile.

They stood in silence at the door for a moment with her hand pressed against his face and his fingers touching her hair. Claude was drinking in the attention she was giving him. He liked these moments when it was just the two of them. They had become rarer since arriving in Almyra.

Ingrid broke the silence by removing her hand. “May I come in?” she asked.

Claude shook out of his daze. “Yes,” he said moving the hand away from her hair and stepping to the side to let her in the chamber.

Once inside Ingrid took a look around. Claude realized that after days of them living at the palace it was Ingrid’s first time in his room. She looked in amazement at all of Claude’s trinkets and art pieces. “It’s like a museum,” she said quietly as she stared at the portrait of Claude that hung against the far wall. It was painted when he was a child. He stood proudly with his bow. “You were an adorable child,” she holding the candle out to make examine them portrait.

Claude laughed feeling a little embarrassed. He remembered his friends picking on him for that portrait. “Thanks, I can put it in your bedroom if you’d like.”

“I’ll pass,” said Ingrid smiling at him.

Claude took off his robe letting Ingrid take a good look at his nude body in the candlelight. She probably couldn’t see everything but by her open mouth, he knew she saw enough. He smirked and took Ingrid’s hand guiding her to his bed.

Ingrid hesitated when Claude got into his bed. “I wasn’t planning on staying the night. I just wanted to see if you were awake. Maybe we could talk for a bit?”

Claude yawned again.

“Never mind you seem tired. I’ll leave.” She was panicking a bit.

“No, stay. It’s fine. We’ll talk until you fall asleep.” Claude pulled her into him. "We both need to rest. Tomorrow is important."

Ingrid sighed but blew out her candle. Claude heard the sound of her robe hitting the ground before feeling her crawling into bed with him. Once they were both under the blankets Claude couldn’t help, but drape an arm around Ingrid. He could feel goosebumps form on her skin at his touch.

“Claude, is this okay?” she asked turning to face him. Claude couldn’t make out her expression in the moonlight, but with the sound of her shaking voice, he could guess that she was flustered.

“Sure it is,” he replied.

He wasn’t sure if it was okay. He knew Ingrid was going to be his wife by tomorrow. He also knew that this was the bed he had been sharing with Sefa for the past few days. Ingrid didn’t know that. Claude didn’t know how to tell Ingrid. They had rules for their relationship and he had already broken one. He was allowed to have lovers, but only with her approval. He didn’t know if she’d approve of Sefa. She’d most likely freak out if she discovered their affair. Lady Sefa terrified Ingrid. She would likely be the first person Ingrid would accuse of poisoning her. She certainly wouldn’t want Claude to have sex with her.

“Thank you for inviting Felix. It means a lot.”

“I wasn't sure he would come, but I figured I could at least try.”

“Back at the Academy, it felt like Sylvain was the only was keeping the four of us together. Maybe he was holding us together for longer than that. Felix was sort of drifting from us and Dimitri, Goddess forgive him, he was never the same after Duscar. We all weren’t really.”

Claude felt something warm hit his arm. It was a tear. He ran his hand down Ingrid’s back and pulled her closer to him. She buried her face in his chest. He could hear her heavy breathing as tears followed. It was a silent cry, the type that said I’m so alone that I couldn’t bother anyone else with my pain. Claude held her tightly trying to signal that she wasn’t alone. He wanted her to realize that he was there.

He hummed an old Almyra lullaby in her ear. His mother used to sing it to him when he was fussy as a child. He wasn’t much of a singer, but it was something. He could feel Ingrid stop heaving against him. She pulled back from him and wiped her tears on her robe.

“I’d like to one day share a bed with you without bursting into tears,” she said with an insecure laugh at the end.

“I made arrangements for you to have a giant chamber, but you want to snuggle up with me,” teased Claude.

Ingrid yawned. “It can get pretty lonely.”

Claude could understand that feeling. He constantly wondered if he was just passing time with Sefa, because of his need for connection. The feels he had for her when she was a girl were numbed. They were dull compared to what he felt for Hilda. However, when she visited him at night he couldn’t turn her down. Perhaps Ingrid needed more or less the same. “We’ll find you a lover.”

Ingrid giggles. “That’s such a weird thing to say before our wedding day. Although, I do have someone in mind.”

Claude perked up. “Oh really, who?” The question came out stronger than he intended.

Ingrid sighed and nuzzled against his. “He’s a rather attractive young Almyran guy. Beautiful eyes, skin like a sunrise...short.”

Claude thought her description over. “I forbid you to take Cyril as your lover. You are not allowed.”

Ingrid laughed. He could feel her body adjusting. “Shut up,” was all he heard her say before he felt her lips find his in the dark.

He relaxed letting hands roam body. As Ingrid positioned herself on top of him. His mouth opened up to allow her kisses to become deeper as his fingers made their way up to her nightgown buttons. He fumbled a bit with buttons before Ingrid opted for removing the nightgown herself. She planted kisses from Claude’s neck all the way to smooth cheek. Her mouth found his earlobe.

“You know traditionally, this happens after the wedding,” said Claude trying not to let her nibbling on his ear completely ruin him. He tried to remain calm. He occupied himself with massaging her legs and thighs.

“We’re not good at the whole traditional thing, huh?” Ingrid kisses him on the mouth again.

* * *

The warmth of the sunlight greeted Claude as he rolled over to see Ingrid still sleeping next to him. He quietly moved out of the bed trying his best not to wake her. He put on his robe and silently left her.

Claude went to the meditation room. He sat on a silk meditation pillow and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on clearing his head, but his mind wandered. 

He thought about the night before. His mind was on Ingrid’s body pressed against his. Her lips found his lips in the dark with ease. Their movements lacked awkwardness. It was like they knew what each other needed. It all came to them very naturally.

It was wonderful, but it was also a mistake. He shouldn't have slept with Ingrid. She wasn't supposed to love him, but there was no time to dwell on it because after today she would be his wife.


	12. The Wedding Part I

Ingrid felt a world of emotions as she woke up from Claude’s bed. First, she was hurt that he had left, second, she was relieved, but overall she was nervous. Ingrid had left Claude in last night. It wasn’t just the sex, but her confession of her feelings. Even after they collapsed into each other she wasn’t sure if he felt the same. She had no time to dwell on it. She quickly got dressed. She hoped that everyone was still asleep so she could sneak back into her room. As she raced down she crashed into someone.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly.

“My, my, Lady Ingrid Galatea, everyone’s looking for you,” said Omar. He was already dressed in his formal clothes for the wedding. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Where were you?” His lips curled into a smile that made Ingrid’s skin crawl. At first look Omar was handsome, but on closer look, there was something missing.

Ingrid pushed his hand away from her. Today was her wedding and she was not about to let Lord Sketchy or his wife Lady Snickers-A-Lot ruin it for her. “If you must know I was visiting the Prince, you know that man I’m marring today. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get ready for my wedding.”

“Ah, yes. The Prince is a dear friend of my wife. Truth be told I don’t see what either her or you see in the boy, but I’m sure he has some merits.” He pushed past Ingrid. “I’m sure the two of you will be very happy together.” With that, he was gone.

Ingrid shook her head. He made her feel so strange, but she needed to get to her room. Once she entered the chamber the royal dresser was there with a furrowed brow.

“You’re late, also you cut your hair?” She touched the end of Ingrid’s hair shaking her head in disapproval. “Never mind, we have so much work to do.”

Ingrid took a seat at the vanity in her room. Servants gathered around Ingrid with brushes and various tools. Powders covered every inch of her face to leaving Ingrid gagging but looking soft as a pillow. Her lips were painted a soft shade of pink that Ingrid didn’t even know existed as someone brushed tiny knots out of her hair. She had heard Dorothea say beauty is pain. Ingrid was a soldier. She had been to war, but this was torture.

The royal dresser helped Ingrid step into her gown. She adjusted the cape on her shoulders. A long veil was placed on her head. With a few minor adjustments, the royal dresser moved away from Ingrid with a look of satisfaction on her face. She stepped aside for Ingrid to take a look.

In the mirror stood a completely different person than the one Ingrid knew. There was a glow to her that she’d never seen before. She was neither the intense girl from her school days or a heartless soldier of war. The only word she could use to describe herself was a woman. A woman radiating with love.

“Well, my work here is done,” said the royal dresser with a smug look of satisfaction on her face. “I’ll be going. We’ll send someone to collect you for the wedding.”

Ingrid nodded. Once the dresser and the servants cleared the room Ingrid took a deep breath. She tried her best not to cry at her reflection. After all the servants did a wonderful making her look beautiful.

“I’m getting married,” she said softly. “It’s not like I dreamed. It’s not to you, but it’s happening.” She moved away from the mirror and paced around the room. “I love you, Glenn. I’m also falling in love with Claude. He’s different than you or anyone else I know. He’s so charming and full of life.” No, she shouldn’t have said that. Ingrid felt herself panic. “He’s just…he’s wonderful. I can feel myself relax around him. I can be myself.”

She heard a knock at her door. She calmed herself down. “Enter.”

It was Felix. “Who were you talking to?” he asked.

“No one,” she said. That sounded strange. He clearly heard her talking to someone. “Myself.”

Felix made a confused face. “Strange. The wedding is about to start. They were going to send a servant for you, but I volunteered instead. If this was a traditional Fódlan wedding your father would be giving you away. I was wondering if you’d give me the honors?” He sounded so insecure and shy in his proposal.

Ingrid something in her heart flutter. She reached out and wrapped her arms, Felix. He resisted the hug at first, but then wrapped his arms around her.

“I’d love that thank you.”

* * *

Ingrid knew Claude was lovely. After their night together, she thought that she knew how beautiful he could be. Yet he kept surprising her.

Claude looked perfect as he stood before her. His mouth agape at the sight of her in her wedding gown. In a traditional Almyran grooms tunic, he was clean and stunning. Her heart leaped as he took her hand. The details embroidered on the tunic were sophisticated. Her eyes kept wandering up at down at his outfit. She had to focus. She had to listen, but she could not stop looking at Claude. She was his, regardless if he wanted her.

Ingrid wasn't sure if Claude loved her or if he was an amazing actor, but as he recited his vow to care for her and protect her she believed him. She wanted to believe him so bad. His green eyes were full of joy as the words fell from her mouth. He looked happy. He looked like Ingrid could make him happy.

Their lips pressed together. The world stopped in that moment. It just Claude and Ingrid. The cheers and applauds from their guest reminded Ingrid that they were not alone. They were in a room surrounded by important leaders and nobels. Ingrid had just taken the first step to becoming their future queen.

Claude pressed an extra kiss to the side of Ingrid’s temple. “Princess!” he whispered in her ear making her blush. He laughed at the sight. “You’ll have to get used to it.”

She playfully swatted at him. “So what’s next?” asked Ingrid.

“Now, we celebrate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble figuring out how to talk about the wedding and how everything plays out in one chapter and from one character POV. Therefore the wedding will be multiple chapter.


	13. The Wedding Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes catch up with Claude on his wedding day.

The wedding feast was the happiest Claude had seen his father in weeks. The king was dancing and laughing. No one has any idea that he was completely against the marriage. He even gave a tear-jerking speech about how he was honored to have Ingrid in the royal family.

Ingrid smiled awkwardly at the compliment not sure what else to do.

Of course his father was entertain thousands of guest, with Lorenz and Mercedes there foreign diplomates even.

Ingrid was delighted to see another old friend of hers. She didn’t even question the ring that graced the sweet girl’s finger. Claude on the other hand raised an eyebrow at Lorenz.

“She’s better than me every sense of the word,” replied Lorenz when Claude asked him about the engagement.

He looked over at Ingrid who was engaged in a conversation with Mercedes and Dorothea. Ingrid was lovely in her wedding dress. He felt something pull at his heart, it was almost as if he knew the feeling that Lorenz was sharing. There was a weight lingering on his body after his evening with Ingrid. She was falling in love with him and he had broken their trust. Things had to end with Sefa, when the time was right he’ll tell Ingrid about the mistake and promise that it would never happen again.

He looked over where Omar and Sefa were seated. Sefa looked positively bored with Omar as he talked to other important lords of the Kingdom. She made eye contact with Claude and smirked.

He felt his breath hitch. She really did have a pull on him like no one else not even—

“Hilda is fine,” said Lorenz.

Claude snapped out of his train of thought. Once he grasped what Lorenz was talking about he shook his head in disappointment. “Lorenz, I’m mere steps away from my wife can you not.”

“She spoke with me before we embarked. She’s fully remerged in society. She’s helping Marianne. Her adopted father’s become terminally ill and he’s retired his chair to Marianne.”

“Is Hilda acting as her retainer?” Claude asked trying to make sense of the relationship.

Lorenz smirked. “In a way yes.”

His mouth dropped when dawned on him that their arrangement might be more than political. Hilda and Marianne. Not much ever surprised Claude but that was something he couldn’t imagine. The shy doomed girl and his charismatic ex-lover.

“From how Hilda tells it Marianne was there to soothe her mind from the war. She was like a rock protecting Hilda. She said that together to they’re stronger.”

Claude nodded understanding. Hilda might have put on a brave face but the war did damage her. He wished he could have seen it sooner. He wave of anxiety washed over Claude. He had been so blinded by his wants and his dreams to make Hilda his queen that he wasn’t the person she needed. He wasn’t Marianne with her patience and kindness, but he could relate to Marianne in a way.

Because when Ingrid threw herself into him that night after the victory party he knew she needed him. Something came over Claude that night. He wanted to be Ingrid’s rock. She had nothing left in the world but he knew she could be his something.

With Lorenz’s update Claude felt the last of his crush on Hilda go. She was safe and in love with someone who very much was in love with her. He glanced over at Sefa was still burning holes into him with lust. With the release of an old problem arrived a new he supposed. He looked away. “Shall we join our brides?” he asked Lorenz.

“I’ve been away for too long from my better half,” he confessed in defeat.

They walked over to where Ingrid and Mercedes were surrounding Dorothea. Dorothea’s face was flat with confusion.

“I simply don’t believe,” said Dorothea.

The men exchanged worried glances. They weren’t sure what they had just walked in on but from the sound it wasn’t good.

Mercedes was very cheerful in her reply. “I haven’t been wrong about this.”

Ingrid looked away from her friends and noticed Claude. “Husband,” she said with faux enthusiasm. Claude could sense the relief in her voice. She looked at Dorothea. “Sorry Claude is here, I must be going.”

Claude followed his wife’s lead and took her hand. “Yes, we have important matters to attend to,” he said. He rushed her away from the group. Not sure where to take her they made their way to a secluded balcony reserved only for the royal family. It was there whenever the family needed to take a break or have a private discussion.

Ingrid laughed as he shut the door behind them. Thankfully the balcony was covered by a heavy velvet curtain so nobody could see Ingrid laughing hysterically.

“A little rush from that?” Asked Claude finding himself chuckle a bit. Ingrid laughing made him laugh.

“Maybe,” said Ingrid after she finally caught her breath.

“What happened back there?”

Ingrid wiped away a joyful tear. “Mercedes sensed something in Dorothea.”

“Something?”

Ingrid smiled. “Apparently with her healing abilities Mercedes has become a natural at sensing human life, no matter how small.”

Claude claps a hand over his mouth. Tonight was full of surprises. Lorenz and Mercedes were a powerful couple indeed.

“How long?”

“Mercedes guess it’s been a moon or two.”

“I can’t even imagine Felix as a father.” Claude tried picturing the rough and cold swordsman tending to a child.

“I can,” said Ingrid. “He’s always had a soft spot for children. In his words ‘Children aren’t as bad as the adults they grow to become’.”

They both laughed at that. They looked over at the Almyra sunset.

“Sylvain never wanted children but I think he would have been a loving father. His own family was a nightmare. Dimitri trained orphan kids in combat. He was a little scared to hold babies, but he adored them.” She looked over at Claude. “Sorry,” she said crossing her arms. “I can’t help but think they’re happy for Felix. They’d make great uncles.”

He smiled. “They would have. Which is why you’re going to be an excellent Aunt.” He draped an arm around her. “We’re spoiling the hell out of that child.”

“Alright, Uncle Khalid,” said Ingrid laughing. She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He felt a tightness in his chest. “I’m going back inside, I believe there’s a cake we need to cut soon.” With that, she disappeared back inside.

Alone in the silence he thought about that jolt. The feeling of Ingrid casually kissing him. He never felt something like before. It wasn’t the lust that he felt whenever Sefa was pressed against him. Or the excitement of Hilda at his side. It was soft but powerful. It was sad and sweet at the same time. Claude wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had to get his thoughts together. Ingrid had completely thrown him off.

He took a deep breath and turned to re-enter the ballroom, but almost fainted as he saw Sefa at the entry.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she said with a smile. She was always smiling but she never seemed happy.

“You startled me,” he said. “This balcony is reserved for the royal family only. How did you—“

“I still remember the secret entrance, Khalid. Remember when you used to sneak me up here when your father's events got too dull.” She walked up to him slowly, like a predator hunting prey. Claude was nervous that soon she would pounce.

Claude actually did forget about the secret entryway. There were several in and outs and holes in the palace that Sefa knew. He secretly cursed his teenage self. He could have put his entire family in danger all because he needed to get off with his girlfriend. He was actually putting everything in danger right now with her outside.

“Khalid, darling,” she whispered into his ear. When did she get so close to him? Her breathe felt warm and smelled sweet like wine. “Do you recall the last time we were out here together? Your sixteenth birthday?”

Claude looked back at the memory of him and Sefa having sex on the balcony as a teenager. God, they were so reckless. An entire party dedicated to him not far away and they were fooling around outside where anyone could see. At the time it was thrilling, but now Claude was realizing that it was foolish. Just as foolish as whatever Sefa was planning at that moment. Claude needed to remove himself from her proximity.

“I have to go Sefa, Ingrid—“

“Is just as dull as Omar. Khalid, you and I both know that you're not in love with her. You know you're happier and you belong with me." He wasn't sure if she was right. He sure he didn't love Ingrid, but he wasn't happier with Sefa. He was just younger. "You made a mistake that night.” Sefa reached over and pulled his face towards her.

That night? Was she talking about having sex with him on the balcony.? Well, he agreed it was a mistake. He looked into her icy blue eyes. Did he see tears forming? Claude couldn't think of a time he had seen Sefa cry. She didn't shower her emotions. No, there was something else. Something he was forgetting.

“After the sex,” she said. Her voice was rough annoyed. It was like could read his mind and was angry that he forgot.

It hit Claude like lightning. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He remembered ending his relationship with Sefa after his sixteenth birthday but he completely forgot that he broke up with her on his sixteenth birthday. After the party had cleared out and Khalid told Sefa that he was leaving for Fodlan and she completely lost it. She threw things at him and completely fell apart. She was so vicious that a guard had to get her off of him. He settled on breaking up with her then and there.

“You hurt me, Khalid. You used me.”

“Sefa, I was in love with you. Part of me was still in love with you that night. You weren’t thinking clearly and I did what I had to do.”

“Bullshit,” she spat losing her balance a bit. It was the first time Claude had noticed that Sefa wasn’t all there. Was she drunk? “You were going to dump me regardless. You were going to Fodlan to find a trash wife like your father.”

It felt like a slap to his face. Did Sefa always feel that way? Was his mother just Fodlan trash to her?

“You and Omar deserve each other.” It was all Claude could think to say.

Sefa’s blue eyes wider and a smile became almost sinister. “You have no idea,” she said. She took her delicate hands pulled Claude into a kiss.

He pulled away from her wiping his mouth. He could taste her, bittersweet. He stumbled back a bit before turning to see Ingrid standing at the balcony entrance.

She stood their mouth agape and eyes wide.

“Ingrid!” Claude didn’t know what to say.

She shook her head. “We’re going to cut the cake,” she said. There was something in her voice. She sounded meek and defeated.

“Oh, I love cake!” Sefa walked past Ingrid and back to ballroom. She turned around to give Claude a wink.

“Ingrid—" started Claude, but she turned away from him. Gone was the newly wed warmth from moments ago.

“Let’s just cut the cake,” she said sharply. She was no longer sad, but certainly disappointed.

Claude wasn’t sure what hurt him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Claude. What did you do?  
> Happy New Year everyone. This chapter was full of so much drama I don't even know what to say. Working on Part III of the wedding. I hope to have it up next week. Now that the holidays are over and my retail will slow down I can now focus on updating this more frequently. I plan on hopefully finishing it by next month before I move into the new condo my partner and I just purchased.


	14. The Wedding Part III

They cut the cake pretending everything was normal. Ingrid even accepted Claude’s kiss on the cheek.

“Please, can we talk?” He whispered into her ear as he pulled away. He didn't care that they were in a room full of people.

Ingrid shook her head no. Not sure what else to do and wanting to get her thoughts together she just kissed him back. It was a quick peck that was meet with applauds. It shut him up. “Not here,” she whispered at him. Her hand gripped the cake knife tightly.

She didn’t even realize how tense she was when a servant tried to pull the knife from her to continue serving the cake.

“Sorry,” she said as she loosened her grip. The servant looked mortified but remained silent.

“My beautiful daughter-in-law!” Shouted a drunk King Amir from the dance floor. “Please join me.”

"You don't have to," said Claude softly. He reached for a hand, but she pulled away heading towards the king. She needed to get away from Claude. Even if she hated dancing and she was awkward around the king it was sure better than being around him.

She bowed before the king as he took her hand and spun her around the dance floor. She fumbled with the Almyran waltz they were dancing. She had practiced with Claude, it was a complex traditional dance that required multiple people and swapping of partners. If she wasn't processing her anger she might have not almost tripped every step.

Even several glasses of wine deep King Amir was dancing gracefully. It made Ingrid feel even more self-conscious of her steps. He laughed as he spun Ingrid around and tossed to her next partner.

Ingrid slammed right into Lord Omar, he looked down at her with a smirk. _Great_ , she thought. The night couldn't get any better.

“Don’t you have two left feet, Princess,” he said low enough so only she could hear.

“My movements are better suited for sword fighting than dancing,” she spat back. “Perhaps I could demonstrate that Lord Omar." She could feel his grip on her tightening.

“Khalid has always liked his women with a little bit of spice.” She had no clue what he meant by that, but she was exhausted of Lord Omar's snarky remarks.

If Ingrid's night was going to be ruined she might as well have Omar suffer with her. “Sefa must be pure pepper then,” said Ingrid as she practically yanked herself away from him. She turned around to greet her next partner. She sighed in relief as Byleth took her hand.

“Pardon?” She heard Lord Omar say behind her, but she ignored him.

“You seem tense,” he said. Ingrid could never hide anything from Byleth. He could just look into her eyes and know that things were not okay. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you could rewind time,” replied Ingrid feeling herself easy up a little around her former professor. She was impressed with Byleth’s waltzing skills.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry,” she said looking down at their feet. “It’s nothing.”

“I’m sure it is something but you don’t have to tell me. I believe you can handle anything,” said Byleth.

There's a smile on Byleth's face. It was rare to see the stone face mercenary smile, but whenever he did it always made Ingrid smile. Byleth’s smile felt so real and genuine. Nothing like that faux smirks and drunken adoration she had been receiving from strangers who no doubly hated her. She thought Claude was different than these folks. She was foolish.

The waltz ended and they bowed to each other.

Leonie made her way over to them looking stunning in her orange toga-like dress. “Mind if I take over, your highness?” she asked smiling.

“By all means,” said Ingrid.

Byleth brought Leonie closer to him and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ingrid watched as they swayed together. They were so in sync. It was like the world could throw anything at them and they’d be fine.

Over by her chair at the feasting table, Claude sat with a worried face. He slowly sipped wine while staring at Ingrid. What was that scheming brain of his doing? Was he plotting some grand gesture to win her forgiveness? Was he simply hoping that she would get over it?

Ingrid dug her fingers into her palms to keep herself alert. She was here at this wedding, her wedding, and she was feeling completely miserable. She needed someone to talk to and the only person she wanted to speak to was currently her problem.

Felix and Dorothea had excused themselves early to talk about their current predicament. It was the first time Ingrid had ever seen fear in Felix’s eyes. Byleth and Leonie were too wrapped up in their embrace. There was no interrupting them. Mercedes was always a comforting person but Lorenz was the last person Ingrid would want to know about Claude’s affair. She might not be living in Fodlan but she didn’t want the news getting out. She had no options.

“What did he do?” Asked a voice behind her.

Ingrid turned to see Queen Tiana looking rather annoyed. She was holding a glass of wine and looked like she was ready to retire.

“I’m sorry?” Asked Ingrid.

Tiana sighed. “I know my son. I might have only had him with me for sixteen years, but you’d be surprised how many girls I had to calm with your exact expression.”

Ingrid bit her lip. She wondered if one of those girls was Sefa. She thought about asking but then quickly went against it. “I don’t know if this appropriate mother and daughter-in-law conversation.”

Tiana smiled. “Everyone’s drunk. You could leave and nobody would notice. This party is going on for hours with or without you.”

“But it’s my wedding?” Ingrid was confused by Tiana’s advice.

Tiana laughed. “My sweet girl, this might be your wedding but it’s Amir’s party. You look like you’d rather die than be here.”

Was Ingrid’s expression that bad? Could everyone tell that she was angry and on the verge of tears. If so Tiana was right, Ingrid needed to disappear. She needed to get away from everything and everyone.

She gave Tiana a nod and made her way outside of the ballroom. Once out of the ballroom Ingrid wandered around not sure where to go. She didn’t want to return to her chamber. The libraries were full of too many good memories for her to not cry in. Without thinking Ingrid found herself outside. She knew exactly where she needed to go. She had to see someone who loved her.

* * *

Iliana wasn’t in her usual stable when Ingrid arrived. “Where’s my horse?” She asked a nearby stable boy.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of her. Right, Ingrid must have looked terrifying. She had grabbed a lantern and walked to the stable without stopping to change out of her wedding dress. Her dress was now soiled with grass and dirt. Her make-up was smeared as sweat bubbled on her forehead. What a Queen she would make.

“Your majesty,” said the stable boy trying not to sound frightened. “Iliana had been troubled all day. We asked a local animal mage to see her. The mage suggested that Iliana was feeling lonely. She was missing her friend, Prince Khalid’s albino Wyvern.”

“What?” Why hadn’t any informed her that Iliana was ill? Iliana was the single most important thing to Ingrid. If something was wrong with her she wanted to be there with her. Wedding or not.

“It’s a bit strange. The mage suggested that we allow Iliana into the same stall as Snow. We would have consulted with you but with the wedding occurring we didn’t want you to worry about Iliana.”

“My Pegasus is in the same stable as that beast?” Ingrid was furious. She tried her best not to direct her anger at the stable boy, but the information was overwhelming. Snow was a monster that could snap Iliana in two. Her poor beautiful trustworthy Pegasus. “Take me to her!”

The boy nodded and grabbed his lantern as he guided her to the separate stable they kept Snow. It was a difficult trek. Without a rider, a Wyvern could still be very unstable. It was baffling that they would risk Iliana’s life by putting her in the same stable as Snow.

Once they arrived Ingrid felt panic swirl in her stomach. She braced herself for the worst as the stable boy opened the door to reveal Snow’s wide wings wrapped around Iliana. Her neck nuzzling against the creature’s scales. Ingrid’s jaw dropped. She’d never seen anything like it.

“It’s very unusual,” said the stable boy noticing the look on Ingrid’s face. “But Snow wasn’t eating or drinking either. The moment we put them together they were happy. They must have bonded throughout your travels, your Majesty.”

Wyvern wrapped a leathery wing around the delicate Pegasus. It was a gesture that seemed almost affectionate. Like they were cuddling.

“You spend a lot of time with these creatures,” said Ingrid still in awe at the sight. “Do you think they care for each other? Can they feel love?” The question felt strange and irrational. She might not have been able to prevent her heartbreak that evening but she could at least spare Iliana if she had the chance.

The stable boy smirked. “I think they need each other. Sometimes it’s a simple as that.”

“Isn’t love about need?” Most things in life were about needs. Needing resources, needing stability, needing people.

The stable boy shook his head. “Maybe, but I think love is about want.”

Ingrid took a seat on a bundle of hay. She was done playing Princess for the day. Exhausted to no end she dismissed the stable boy and promised that she’d lookup. She just needed to be alone with the animals.

“I have to check on the other horses, are you okay if I leave your side, your Majesty.”

Ingrid nodded. “I’ll be fine on my own,” she replied instead of what she wanted to say which was I need to be alone.

Once the boy was gone a series of emotions comes over Ingrid. Ingrid fought the urge to scold her Pegasus. Iliana should know better. Snow was a beast. He could hurt her at any moment. Was she that foolish? Did she think she was safe with someone like that?

She could feel the tears run down her face slowly and then they start to pour like rain. She felt ridiculous. That was enough crying it was enough self-pity. She never felt sorry for herself and she was certainly not going to start here.

Maybe you should. The thought appeared quickly. It was a familiar calming silky voice. A voice that melted any heart when whispered into an ear. Sylvain.

You’ve always been stronger than us, even when we didn’t see it. Ingrid felt herself shaking. The strong voice of Dimitri rang in her head.

A case a madness was the perfect way to end this disaster wedding thought Ingrid in a voice her own. “Well this is comforting,” she spat out sarcastically. “Any advice you’d like to give Glenn?” She shouted.

“Pardon?”

She looked over at the barn entrance to see Claude now changed in more casual clothing holding a lantern. His eyes go from her to two animals that were still relaxing into each other. “Strange,” he mutters like a simple observation, almost like he’s underwhelmed by the sight.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Talking to my dead fiancé, you know the one that never betrayed me.”

Claude rubbed the back of his neck. “I deserve that and a lot more.” He took a seat next to Ingrid on the hay. She immediately shifted her body away from him. It was a petty move of a schoolgirl but she didn’t care. She couldn’t stare at him for too long. She couldn’t let herself get caught up in him. It hurt too much.

“You have every right to hate me,” began Claude.

Ingrid scoffed. “This would be so much easier if I did hate you.” The truth slipped out so easily. Secrets just couldn’t be kept to themselves tonight. The people of Almyra were polytheistic, worshiping many gods and goddesses. Someone pissed off the Goddess of Lying tonight.

“Ingrid, I’m sorry. Sefa and I have a history and I wasn’t thinking about our agreement when we arrived.”

“Wait this started our first night here? Claude!” She turned to look at him. It was the first time she’d called him Claude in days. She felt confused. Why did she say Claude and not Khalid? She was Khalid’s wife. It dawned on Ingrid that her feeling wasn’t new. She felt her heart race.

“I shouldn’t have lied to you. I shouldn’t have broken our promise to each other. These past few weeks have been wonderful. If I’ve ruined anything I can to fix it.”

Ingrid dug her nails on the inside of her hand. She wanted to scream at him and forgive him at the same time. Both feelings were beneath Ingrid and disappointed her. “It’s not fair,” she breathed out between gritted teeth.

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“I want to be Glenn’s wife then he dies. I want to become a knight then war happens. I have no king to serve. So then I want to become your wife and I fall in love with you, but you don’t love me back.” Saying it out loud hurts. Ingrid feels like her heart is about to stop. She’s never been this honest. She wants to tell Claude everything. She wanted to tell him nothing. She looks over at Claude who’s staring at her. His long eyelashes blink. Those green eyes say so much, but he’s silent.

Ingrid buries her face in her hands.

She heard Claude sigh. “I feel something for you Ingrid, but I’m not sure if it’s love. If it helps I certainly don’t love Sefa.”

“I guess,” she said looking back up. It was a lie. The information didn’t help at all. The pain still throbbed the same if not worse. He risked everything for a girl he wasn’t in love with. Ingrid wasn’t sure if all men were like this, but she was positive that the majority were.

“What’s with these two?” Claude asked. Was he trying to change the subject? Whatever, Ingrid would take it. She was done thinking about this for the evening at least.

“An animal mage said that they needed to be with each other. They weren’t eating. They missed each other.”

Claude chuckles. “I think I can understand that.” He took Ingrid’s hand. He smoothed his thumb over her palm where indents from her fingernails were left. It something Ingrid had grown fond of. It was something that Claude did that comforted her. He asked about the nail marks, but he knew they were bad and he wanted them gone. “I care about you so much. I want you by my side. I promise I’ll never do anything foolish like that again.”

Ingrid looked over at Iliana. The Pegasus looked so happy and secure next to the beast. Ingrid wondered if she thought the same of her. She was a poor example of a mother for Iliana. She was falling for Claude’s game again.

“It’ll take some time,” she flatly. “Tonight has been long and I’m exhausted.” The crown on her head suddenly felt too heavy. She found herself leaning against Claude for support. Claude stays silent as her head hits his shoulder. Her hand still in his.

Iliana shifted from Snow whinnying in Ingrid’s direction. If Ingrid could speak horse she’d imagine Iliana was said, “See you’re no better.” And she’s right.


	15. The Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude asks for marriage advice from his old friend.

Claude could be a better husband. Claude wants to be a better husband. He comes to this conclusion as he wakes up on Ingrid’s couch with a crank in his neck. The new princess was sleeping in her bed. The solid wedding gown discarded on the bedroom floor.

They left the stables without speaking to each other. Claude followed Ingrid to her room.

“They’ll be expecting to be together tonight,” said a Claude. “It’s still our wedding after all.”

Ingrid shrugged and gave him one of her many pillows then pointed at the couch. He watched her undress. He did his best to look away but he couldn’t help himself when it came to admiring her body. She has muscles places that most women didn’t. Her skin decorated with growth marks and scars from battle. Claude felt the urge to reach out and touch those scars. He wants to feel them and understand Ingrid. Her entire body told a story that Claude would love to read. Love? No, it wasn’t that. He would like to read her. He had felt love before. It was like how all the poets described. What he felt for Ingrid couldn’t be that. It was so different. He admired Ingrid. She was smart, loyal, and above all else she was brave. She wasn't a risk-taker per se but what was loving Claude but a risk.

He’d like to know more about his future Queen. His wife. This girl had abandoned her kingdom to follow him into war. This woman had left her home behind to marry him and aid him in his dreams. Ingrid was in love with him despite her better judgment. He couldn’t fix that. He couldn’t stop her feelings or change his feelings for her, but he knew she deserved better. He could be better.

In the morning he made his way over to the only man he knew that could help him. The only person who had a stable relationship. 

When Farooq opened the door he was squinting at Claude half awake.

“Who is it?” yelled his wife Yasmin from the bed annoyed that someone was bothering them so early.

“Hello, Yas!” greeted Claude when he walked in.

Yasmin pulled herself up from bed her hair was a wild mess of curls. She sighed. “Why are you bothering us?”

There were few people who had ever talked to Khalid the way Yasmin did. Yasmin was the daughter She was Farooq’s childhood sweetheart and Sefa’s best friend. Khalid annoyed Yasmin as a friend and she has completely hated him as Sefa’s boyfriend.

“I’ve come for marriage advice,” said Claude.

“Aren’t you a little late for that your highness?” said Farooq closing the door behind him.

“Yes,” agreed Claude. “And I’ve already screwed up.”

“I knew it!” exclaimed Yasmin finding the energy. “Pay up Farooq,” she said reaching out her hand to her husband.

“Later love,” he said.

Claude felt wounded. “Did you guys bet that I would ruin my relationship?”

Farooq shrugged. “In my defense, I thought in at least four years. Yasmin guessed that you had already messed up before the wedding or at your wedding.”

Claude was actually almost too impressed with her. He wondered if she had an inside tip. “Alright, Yas, out with it. What did she tell you?” The way he said ‘she’ was harsh and bitter.

“What did who tell me? I know that you’re the type of idiot that would do something like cheat on his wife before your wedding.” She got up and slipped into her robe. “I don’t think much of you,” she explained yawning and stretching.

Claude rolled his eyes. “So Sefa didn’t tell you anything?”

Yasmin’s eyes grew wide. “Sefa? No, she didn’t tell me anything. We haven’t talked much since she wedded Omar. I warned he wasn’t—wait, Khalid, no!” It was clicking in her head. “You’ve been home a day!” She took a seat on the couch as if the revelation weakened her.

“It’s been a week.”

“A week! All week?”

Farooq looked between his wife and his friend. Claude looked down at him and noticed his confusion. “I may have rekindled my relationship with Sefa.”

Farooq made an oh sound with his mouth. Although both he and his wife were scholars gossip was more Yasmin’s department. “Why? She always seems happy with Omar.”

“She’s not happy,” replied Yasmin. “The only thing that makes that woman happy is money and power.”

“Doesn’t Omar have those things?” Asked Farooq.

Yasmin shook her head. “Not enough. She only had one dream as a girl and that was to be queen. Your pretty blonde friend took that from her.”

Claude’s ears perked up. “You think Ingrid is pretty?”

Yasmin rolled her eyes. “Yes and I like how she doesn’t take your nonsense. Someone in this land besides me needs to keep you in check. Now more on your poor choices.”

“I still had feelings for Sefa. Ingrid and I had a sort of deal. We weren’t...uh together. Until we were.”

“Are you following this dear?” Asked Farooq taking a seat next to his wife.

Yasmin sighed. “Unfortunately yes. So if you guys had a deal then what’s the problem?”

Part of Claude felt embarrassed relaying the whole situation to Farooq and Yasmin. Especially because Yasmin already thought the worse of him. He had at the edge of their bed facing him. “Well, Ingrid had to approve on whoever I pick as a concubine. And well—“

“You didn’t tell her about Sefa,” finished Farooq proud that he was finally catching on.

Yasmin looked at her husband with pride. As much as she disliked Khalid, she loved Farooq. Growing up Yasmin only had eyes for the shy bookish boy.

“I figured it didn’t matter,” replied Claude. He had no idea why he felt so defensive of his choices at that moment. He could handle Yasmin's disappointment in him, but Farooq was like his brother. He didn’t want to be the bad guy in his eyes.

Yasmin rolled her eyes. “So when did she find out?”

“Yesterday. Sefa kissed me and Ingrid saw.”

“That was no accident. That is so like Sefa,” said Yasmin crossing her arms.

Claude sighed. The last time Claude checked Sefa was the only person that Yasmin didn’t hate. They were best friends. “What happened between you two?”

Yasmin threw her hands up. “What didn’t happen. After you broke up with her and left she was a complete wreck for like two years. I took care of her and did my best to list to her problems. The riots happened. Omar is a leader and courts her. She starts treating me like garbage. Especially after I marry Farooq. She’s too good for us. Our status isn’t high enough to be in a social circle.” Yasmin and Farooq weren’t commoners but their status indeed was not very high. They were both children of Scholars. Yasmin’s family owned the only academy for magical studies. Farooq’s parents were professors. They weren’t glamorous people preferring intelligence over anything else. It was part of why Khalid liked being around them.

“I still don’t understand why she’d be with Omar.”

Yasmin and Farooq exchanged worried glances. There was something Claude was missing.

Farooq cleared his throat. “Khalid, are you aware of how close the King and Lord Omar are these days?”

Claude shrugged. “Yes, they seem to be getting along.”

“Do you remember how it had been almost four years since we hadn’t had any proper correspondence from you?” asked Farooq.

Claude nodded. It had been hard to get messages to Almyra once the war happened. He wasn’t able to reach home until he needed Nader and his men.

“Your parents were a bit worried,” explained Farooq. “They feared for the worst. And they started making adjustments.”

“What kind of adjustments?”

Yasmin looked impatient. “They named Omar an heir because they thought you were dead,” she blurted out.

Claude’s jaw dropped. How did he not know about this? He was sure there were several people lined up before Omar to take up the throne. Had he weaseled he was up that fast?

“Sefa was on her way to becoming queen. Then you’re alive. You win the war. You write home to say that you’re marrying a woman you met in Fodlan.” Yasmin smiled at the thought of Sefa’s dreams crushing. “Serves her right!”

“Enough of the pettiness my love,” said Farooq taking his wife’s hand. He locked eyes with his old friend. “Khalid are you okay?”

Claude felt pain in his stomach. The information was a lot to process. He had to admit he wasn’t the only master tactician in Almyra, but he thought his father was smarter than that. How could he trust someone like Omar Syed? Was that why he was avoiding Claude? Had he accepted his son as dead?

Claude felt Farooq and Yasmin’s eyes on him. He pulled away from his thoughts. He looked up to see something in Yasmin’s eyes he’d never seen before. Was it pity or sympathy? He wasn’t sure. “I’m fine.” It was a lie.

Yasmin shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she said. It was the first time Claude had heard her say the phrase. “I’m sure you didn’t come here to trash Sefa with me.”

Claude smiled at her. “I wanted to ask Farooq how I can be a better husband? You two have been in love for as long as know. I want to know the secret.”

Yasmin sighed. “We do love each other but it’s not that simple.” She made eye contact with her husband. “I know I can be a little tough and strong welded, but Farooq seems to handle me pretty well.”

Farooq smiled. “My Yasmin is loyal and fierce. Much like Ingrid seems to be. Does she love you?”

Claude nodded. He was trying to pay attention to Farooq and Yasmin but couldn't concentrate. The revelation broke his heart. He had to not take it out on them. He backed away from his thoughts. He was there for Ingrid. She was the only one that mattered right now.“Ingrid loved me. Despite her best judgment, she actually still does.”

Farooq smiled at him. “She must see past your flaws and only notice the good in.”

Claude chuckled. “You know for the longest she only saw the flaws. When we were in school she picked up on everything I did wrong. She was always correcting me. She was always saying stuff like I shouldn’t be lounging around and acting like a slob. That I was a leader and should be a shining example for everyone.” He was actually getting a little annoyed thinking about their bickering.

“And?” Asked Yasmin eyebrows raised.

“And what?” Claude threw his arms up in defeat. Ingrid hate him and now she was in love with him because women could be so confusing

“Did you listen to her? Did you change?” Yasmin leaned forward.

“We tried being uh different. I told her I’ll try to be more respectable if she’d loosen up. The funny thing is we actually missed our flaws.” Claude laughed at the memory of his awkward encounters with Ingrid trying to be less uptight. She was almost robotic and not herself. It was weird. “Yet, she said that I was the most dependable when need be. It felt like such a high compliment coming from her. And long after we were back to ourselves she was still trying.”

“What do you mean by trying?” Asked Farooq.

“Trying to be less uptight. She was trying to be pleasant. She wanted to change for me.” Ingrid wanted to be perfect for Claude. He thought about when she called him Claude last night. It was strange hearing the old name after so long but it was familiar in how she said it. It was the same tone in which she spoke his name all the time. Ingrid had always loved. She has always wanted to be better for him.

“Okay, but Prince,” said Yasmin. It was the most respect she had ever given him. “What did Ingrid do for you?”

Claude thought back to the days Ingrid would push him. She would wake him up early to train with her. She believed in him and stood by him during the war. She would encourage him to stay up working on plans during the war. Ingrid was always there to hold him up. Ingrid’s standards weren’t high, because she always knew they were within Claude’s reach.

“She made me better,” said Claude.

Yasmin had a smug look on her face.

Farooq smiled. “Now that you realize that then it’ll be easier to be a better husband.”

“Even a better king,” said Yasmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm trying to write more and update more frequently, but I'm in the middle of moving. However I'm not giving up on this story. I want to thank everyone who's reading out there. Much love! Every comment makes me happy!  
> Also feel free to follow me on twitter @skyheart_writes


End file.
